Play Love
by Asile-chan
Summary: Inspirada en la canción "Play love" de Zarcort, una historia sobre como Levi y Mikasa van desarrollando su relación.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Bueno chicos, estoy empezando una historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, MikasaxLevi (Rivamika, MikasaxRivaille; como le quieran llamar) Y pues su nombre, es "Play Love" esto se debe a que me inspire de cierta forma en la canción del mismo nombre, del youtuber y cantante español Zarcort, y pensé que sería buena idea que ustedes supieran de dónde provenía la inspiración. Pueden buscarla y verán que hay ciertas ( leves pero hay) partes de la canción en este cap.**

 **A leer!**

 **Asile-chan**

Tan solo necesitaba una mirada de Mikasa, para sentirse libre como si tuviese alas; cada mañana imaginaba un beso suyo al despertar, pero se decepcionaba al ver que todo era mentira.

-Déjame—le había dicho la pelinegra en la cena, después de que él le diera una golpiza a Eren "por su mal comportamiento" Aunque la verdadera razón era que había visto como este se besaba con Annie, mientras Mikasa, que también presencio la escena solo se iba del lugar, con su cara tranquila, pero él sabía que eso la había afectado, llevaba tanto tiempo observándola de lejos que lograba distinguir lo que otros eran incapaces de ver en la chica. Sintió enojo al ver como el mocoso lastimaba a la chica, así que le propinó un par de golpes en nombre de la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Pero esto en vez de ayudar a Mikasa solo la alteró; no importaba lo que ese idiota le hiciera, ella siempre lo defendía.

Pero esta vez, Levi no estaba dispuesto a quedarse como el malo, se fue, siguiendo a la chica hasta que la alcanzó en un solitario pasillo que ella tomaba para ir a su habitación.

-No me pidas que te deje porque no lo haré, mejor pídeme que salve al mundo porque lo conseguiré—dijo el azabache mientras miraba como Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad, y de quién, muy a su pesar había aceptado estar enamorado, lo miraba con asombro, saliéndose por completo de su usual pose de serenidad. –Me gustas, mocosa, y yo daría todo para evitar que ningún idiota te hiciera sufrir.—le confesó y la chica se quedó estática en su lugar, sin saber que decirle al hombre frente a ella, quien acababa de declararle su amor.

Ella también estaba enamorada de su superior, Levi; lo estaba desde hace mucho; lo supo desde el momento en que su odio se fue transformando, primero en tolerancia, luego en cierta admiración y por último en amor. Pero pensó no confesárselo jamás, Levi trataba mal a Eren en cada oportunidad que podía; y ella amaba a Eren, como se ama a un hermano, por eso sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando lo vio besarse con Annie "Su enemiga" de todas las mujeres del cuartel, tuvo que ser justamente ella, su odio era mutuo, sin razón fija aparente, pero se odiaban, y lo demostraban en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Se sintió lastimada y traicionada, Eren sabía cómo ella detestaba a la rubia, y ahí estaba; besándose fervientemente. Pero no fue solo eso lo que desencadeno su mal humor: Ver a Levi golpear a Eren la molestaba de sobremanera, aun cuando tal vez en esa ocasión su hermano adoptivo hubiese tenido la culpa, y, por otro lado, pensó en si Eren sentiría la misma traición que ella en ese momento si se enterara de los sentimientos que guardaba con su capitán.

Nunca se imaginó que el sintiera lo mismo por ella, pensó que eso era algo unilateral, y aunque le entristecía, durante mucho tiempo se intentó convencer de que esa sería la mejor manera. Pero ahora viene él, le confiesa todo, en medio de su caos emocional y derrumba todas las murallas que ella había puesto entre ambos.

-Contéstame mocosa—dijo Levi—Puede que me separe a veces de ti, viendo como tu preocupación por el mocoso de Eren sobrepasa incluso tu dignidad; pero quiero estar contigo, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en tu bien, no se necesita de ningún adivino para saber que no lo hago de la forma correcta, pero también soy nuevo en esto, eres la primera mujer que llama mi atención de tal manera, Mikasa.

Mikasa no dijo nada, las palabras eran en cierto punto hasta incomodas entre ellos, no porque no le agradaran, sino porque ambos eran personas de acción y ninguno era caracterizado como "romántico" pero aun así ahí estaba él, "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" intentando expresar lo que sentía.

"No queda miedo dentro de un corazón lleno de amor, quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor"

Fue la frase que una vez leyó Mikasa en uno de los tantos libros que tenía, recordándola justo en ese instante y dándole en ese momento la pauta para abrazar al soldado, deseando que de esa forma sus sentimientos llegaran hacia ella. Y así lo hizo, él conocía a la chica lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ese abrazo era la respuesta silenciosa que ella le dio a su confesión, era el "si" que lo hacía sentirse feliz a mas no poder, incluso logrando que una leve y media sonrisa surcara su rostro.

"Quiero ser tu héroe en esta ilusión, cuidare de ti, ahora tienes mi corazón" Fue lo que Levi pensaba cuando sentía todo el calor del cuerpo de Mikasa en ese abrazo.

-Yo, no sé cómo lo haremos—dijo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio.—Hacer que esto funcione, usted es mi superior y nos dividen muchas cosas—dijo, no quería arruinar el momento, pero necesitaba decírselo, no quería caer en una fantasía y luego darse un golpe de realidad.

\- Si la distancia duele entre los dos—dijo Levi abrazándola más a él—Creemos un mundo donde estemos juntos tu y yo—finalizó y la chica seguía sin comprender la idea.

-¿Cómo?—le preguntó.

-Déjamelo a mí,-dijo simplemente—sé que tendremos el apoyo de Hanji y de Erwin—mencionó y Mikasa levanto su cara para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él seguía con la mirada hacía un lado—Pensé en lo mismo que tú durante mucho tiempo, pero fueron ellos los que al final me lograron convencer de que la cosa no era tan difícil—hizo una pausa para ahora verla a los ojos—solo necesitamos acostumbrarnos nosotros a esto, y los demás no tendrán objeción alguna.—mencionó seguro, ella sabía que las palabras del capitán Levi eran la Ley, y, después de tanto tiempo con la mente nublada por tantos sentimientos, se dio cuenta que la solución era sencilla, lo único que verdaderamente se interponía entre ellos, eran ellos mismos, que importaba si sus recamaras estuvieran a medio kilómetro de distancia, o que sus múltiples tareas tal vez no les permitieran verse diario; lo único verdaderamente importante era si ambos estaban dispuestos.

-Tienes razón—dijo ella solamente, dejándose llevar por los penetrantes ojos que tenía frente a ella.

Y después…

"La besó"

Sus labios se unieron en un beso, cargado de sentimientos, de todos aquellos que llevaban sobre sus hombros y que ahora podían ser liberados. Fue un beso sin segundas intenciones, algo puro, algo increíble.

Al separarse, a ambos se les formó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solo son capaces de mostrar entre ambos, guardándolas celosamente de los demás.

Si, definitivamente esto sería el inicio de algo grande.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Chicas estoy de nuevo con este fanfic, espero que les guste, pero antes de leer: AVISO DE LEMON, está bajo su responsabilidad leer o no.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

 **Pd: es el primer lemon que escribo, díganme que les pareció y que debería mejorar :3**

Días después de esa declaración, en la cual ambos aceptaron a su forma los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, a ojos de la mayoría nada había cambiado entre ellos, las únicas tres personas que lograron ver su leve diferencia fueron Erwin, Hanji y Armin. Los primeros dos llevaban tanto tiempo conociendo a Levi que era imposible que pasaran por alto las miradas de complicidad que le daba a Mikasa Ackerman, así como la nueva cara de tranquilidad que pudieron ver en ese rostro tan duro; por su parte, Armin tenía doble ventaja para darse cuenta del nuevo estado de animo de su amiga, pues se conocían desde niños, y a eso había que sumarle que es un chico sumamente observador. El día del beso de Annie y Eren, él se encontraba en su habitación, un poco cansado, pero cuando Eren le contó lo sucedido, de inmediato el salió a buscar a Mikasa, pensando en lo traicionada que ella se sentiría por lo que hizo su hermano, tardó un poco en llegar, mientras mentalmente se preparaba para lo peor; esperaba ver a Mikasa hecha una furia, a su manera claro, pero muy al contrario de esa reacción, ella se veía tranquila, un poco de confusión abarcaba su rostro, pero incluso un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

FLASHBACK

-Mikasa, ¿Estas bien?—fue lo que le preguntó a su querida amiga, un poco extrañado al verla, él sabía de antemano que ella debía estar enterada del beso que su hermano y su enemiga se dieron, no tenía idea que ella había visto en primera persona todo el espectáculo, pero en el cuartel los chismes vuelan más rápido que él capitán Levi en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y estaba seguro que no faltaría quien le contase todo a ella.

-Sí—fue su corta respuesta, pero no sonaba molesta.

\- T-tu sabes lo del beso ¿cierto?—le preguntó sigilosamente.

-Si, lo se Armin, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—contestó poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, entre tantas emociones, olvidó por un momento que de seguro Armin vendría tras ella cuando supiera del beso; él siempre se preocupaba mucho por ambos.

-Mikasa, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa—dijo luego el rubio, tenía la impresión de que algo pasaba para que la azabache no estuviese molesta después de lo que pasó; además, había visto al capitán Levi viniendo de esa dirección cuando él se dirigía para allá, y aunque tal vez podría ser solo una coincidencia, algo dentro de él le decía que tal vez la calma de su amiga se debía a su capitán.

-Lo se Armin, gracias, pero por hoy desearía descansar, ha sido una noche confusa—fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de marcharse a su habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Él tenía el don de saber cuándo dejar de insistir, con el paso de los días descubrió que su teoría sobre el hecho que la presencia de Levi haya sido lo que causó esa actitud en Mikasa esa noche se fue comprobando; pues ambos se miraban en complicidad y además que a veces ambos lanzaban una que otra sonrisa bien oculta cuando creían que nadie los miraba.

Por otro lado, Levi y Mikasa habían quedado en no decirle nada a nadie, mientras no se les preguntara, ellos no estaban escondiendo su relación, de eso nada, pero siempre mantenían su distancia y serenidad en el campo de batalla y los entrenamientos, no querían que sus sentimientos los desconcentraran de alguna forma. Además, dejarían que los demás tomasen la iniciativa si querían saber que pasaba entre ellos, pues no eran del tipo de personas que iba por la vida contando que al final de todo ambos estaban enamorados y felices; eso era "una total cursilería" ante los ojos de ambos.

Tal como Mikasa lo dijo esa noche, durante el día tenían mucho trabajo y a veces no se miraban, pero en la noche era algo diferente, se encontraban siempre en el mismo lugar, para luego irse a dar una vuelta a los alrededores, a observar las estrellas o a tomar una taza de té al cuarto de Levi; se les iba parte de la noche entre historias sobre su vida y besos, si, principalmente besos, amaban sentir los labios del otro, la cercanía de sus bocas; la pasión que las últimas noches irradiaban, pero sin llegar a nada más, aún ese paso no había sido dado, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, silenciosamente pactaban que sucedería cuando debiera de suceder y que no había porqué forzar nada.

Y para suerte de ambos, ese paso estaba más cerca de lo que creían:

POV MIKASA

Este era sin duda uno de los días más cansado que tuve en la semana, el entrenamiento fue el doble que días anteriores, pues se acercaba una importante expedición, y a eso le debo de sumar que Eren de nuevo protagonizaba otra de sus escenitas cursis con Annie a la hora de la cena, no me molestaba que ellos tuvieran una relación, después de todo si Eren era feliz no podía hacer nada, pero sí me incomodaba que demostraran su amor de esa forma tan cerca de mí, desde que acepte las disculpas de Eren, él trae siempre a la rubia para unirla a nuestro grupo e insiste en que nos hagamos "amigas".

FLASHBACK

-Mikasa, espera—me gritó mi hermano mientras venía a mi alcance la mañana siguiente luego del beso que él y mi enemiga se dieron.—hablemos—dijo y nos dirigimos hacia una banca para sentarnos , yo no tenía intención de ignorarle, había pensado mucho la noche anterior, y al final me di cuenta que nadie decide de quien enamorarse.

-Dime, Eren—dije dándole la pauta para hablar.

-Veras, estem, yo bueno se lo mal que tu y Annie se llevan, pero necesito que me entiendas por favor—decía sin saber cómo decírmelo, así que decidí intervenir.

-Sé del beso Eren, no necesitas decir nada más—dije mientras lo miraba comprensivamente.

-Tú, yo, lo siento—fue lo único que la parecer atino a decir por la sorpresa.

-No te disculpes, uno no decide a quien amar, se feliz, te prometo que no le haré nada a Annie—dije tranquilizándolo.

-Gracias Mikasa—me dijo más alegre mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba—ahora vamos, o el capitán Levi nos regañara—dijo mientras corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento, mientras yo me quede todavía sentada un par de segundos, mientras sentía como mi corazón sentía calidez y nervios al escuchar ese nombre.

"Levi…"

Fue lo que dije al ver que no había nadie cerca para oírme, mientras me dirigi ahora si a entrenar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Como si fuera poco, tampoco había visto a Levi en todo el día, parece que había salido a una corta exploración como preparación, no es que lo necesitara, pero siempre lo hacía. Sin esperanza de verlo decidí dirigirme a mi habitación, pero al ultima hora puse a prueba mi suerte y fui al lugar donde siempre nos encontrábamos. Para mi suerte se encontraba ahí, recostado contra la pared y la cabeza hacia arriba. Al sentir mi presencia volteó y me miro directo a los ojos, con su usual pose de seriedad:

-Al fin apareces mocosa-dijo serio, pero sabía bien que estaba tranquilo.

-Pensé mucho en si te encontraría o no—dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Da igual, aquí estoy, vamos a mi habitación, no tengo humor de salir hoy—dijo y emprendimos camino a su recamara, siempre tan limpia y ordenada. Entre y me acomodé en el sillón de siempre, mientras él preparaba algo de té para ambos; luego vino a sentarse a mi lado y hablamos por un tiempo, de todo lo que en el día había ocurrido y otras vanalidades.

-El entrenamiento de este día fue agotador—dije mientras me acomodaba más en el sillón.

-Puedes recostarte en la cama mocosa o tu espalda dolerá—dijo mientras se levantaba para llevarse las tazas.

-Estoy bien aquí, si me recuesto, posiblemente me duerma—le respondí mientras veía como se dirigía de nuevo a mi lado.

-Mocosa, no seas tan testaruda, solo duérmete entonces—dijo y vi cómo se acercaba para halarme hacia su cama, pero yo no me sentiría cómoda durmiendo con el mientras ambos estábamos tan cansados, pero recordaba que estaba hablando con el gran capitán Levi, quien no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta, pero yo tampoco cedería, una de nuestras actividades más importantes y recurrentes era medir fuerzas y orgullos, y por mucho que nos enojáramos en el proceso, siempre terminaba siendo divertido.

Opuse resistencia durante más tiempo, mientras el también hacia fuerza para que yo me rindiera, mientras más pasaban los minutos y en un movimiento no planeado, solte mi agarre y como respuesta, caímos ambos al suelo, pero yo no sentí ningún golpe, me tenía fuertemente abrazada para que no me golpease, y cuando reaccione, vi que nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia; cerrando ese espacio, lo bese y el me correspondió al instante, primero de forma lenta, normal en nosotros, pero luego iba subiendo de intensidad, mientras metía su lengua en mi boca y yo copiaba sus movimientos.

Pasamos así casi 5 minutos, sin darnos tregua, respirando unos pocos segundos para volver a besarnos con cada vez más deseo; luego sentía como sus manos comenzaba a subir y bajar de mi cintura hacia mi trasero y mi cuello, cada vez que me tocaba sentía como una corriente recorría todo mi cuerpo. Ya lo suficientemente excitados, Levi se levantaba del suelo sin soltarme y al estar de pie me guío a su cama, esta vez sin ninguna resistencia, lo seguí y ahora yo quede abajo, mientras él se posicionaba arriba de mí y me seguía besando y tocando, yo por mi parte comencé a pasar mis manos por su bien formado pecho, deseando poder verlo. Al parecer el entendió mi deseo y se iba separó de mi para desabotonarse la camisa y quitarse las botas, quedando solo en pantalones, mientras yo me deleitaba con la vista que me ofrecía: un pecho bien trabajado, un abdomen marcadísimo y unos brazos y hombros fuertes y varoniles.

De pronto sentí como comenzaba a rozar mis pechos aun con mi camisa puesta, causándome escalofríos, eran sensaciones indescriptibles y nuevas para mí. Comenzó a abrir los botones de mi camisa uno por uno hasta quitármela completamente, luego quito mi sujetador y se quedó por un momento viéndome; mientras yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa al ver su mirada tan atenta en mí.

-Eres hermosa—dijo al momento que comenzaba a depositar besos en mi pecho y abdomen—todo de ti lo es—seguía y un leve gemido salió de mi garganta al sentir como con pasaba su lengua por mis pezones, para luego tomar uno con su boca, succionándolo y apretando el otro con su mano.

-Levi—fue lo único que atine a decir, lo que estaba sintiendo no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Paro su trabajo con mis pechos y empezó a bajar mi pantalón, mientras luego iba a quitarse el suyo, pero yo me adelante y comencé a bajárselo, pasando mis manos por su piernas, igual de fuertes y trabajadas. Después de terminada mi tarea, volvió a recostarme y comenzó su camino desde mis piernas hasta mi intimidad, bajando la única prenda que me quedaba con la boca, haciéndome sentir la cercanía de su rostro.

Luego sentí como abría mis piernas y las levantaba un poco, para luego sentir como su lengua pasaba por toda mi intimidad, rozando cada detalle y pliegue del lugar, dejándome más excitada y haciéndome sacar más gemidos.

Comenzó a meter y a sacar su lengua, para luego, meter uno de sus dedos, sacándome un gemido más fuerte, al principio fue incomodo, pero mediante me acostumbraba sentí otro de sus dedos estimulándome, dejándome caer en el placer que me estaba provocando. Después de un rato haciéndome sentir en las nubes, se alejó un poco de mí y se posiciono dispuesto a penetrarme, pero antes de entrar me preguntó:

-Dolerá un poco— dijo con cierto aire de duda en su voz, como esperando a ver si yo me arrepentía, pero yo asentí, segura de lo que quería.

Sentí como poco a poco iba metiendo todo su miembro, sacándome un gritillo de dolor al llevarse mi virginidad en el camino, dolía y mucho a decir verdad, pero una vez estando totalmente adentro, se detuvo, esperando a que me acostumbrara. Tomé mi tiempo y cuando sentí que el ardor y la incomodidad disminuían, comencé a moverme para darle la pauta de seguir, primero lo hizo lento, para luego subir la velocidad entre mis gemidos y los suyos.

Era un vaivén lleno de deseo el que nos unía, llenando su habitación de gemidos, gozando el cuerpo del otro, hasta que la pasión nos inundó completamente y logramos el orgasmo, primero yo y segundos después él.

Él se separó de mi rompiendo la unión para luego recostarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-Fue grandioso—dijo—pero recuerda que mañana posiblemente tu cuerpo duela—termino y dejaba un beso en mis labios.

-Lo sé, pero fue increíble—le respondí para luego mirarlo a los ojos, no existía la palabra adecuada para decir en estas situaciones, pero con solo mirarnos a los ojos entendíamos lo que el otro sentía.

-Ahora, a dormir—dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco la almohada para darme espacio a mí también.—al final dormirás conmigo, mocosa—me hablo campeón, pero estaba muy cansada para objetar algo, solo atine a cerrar los ojos mientras sonreía un poco.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Regrese linduras, espero les guste el cap de hoy :3**

 **Besos y Rivamika para Todos!**

 **Asile-chan**

POV NORMAL

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que dieron el siguiente paso, y ahora aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para sentirse de nuevo, su relación iba avanzando, incluso a tal grado de que empezaron a comer juntos, todo por idea de Levi, quien había visto la incomodidad de esta a la hora de las comidas al verse rodeada siempre por el ambiente cursi que Eren y Lionheart creaban , él tenía que soportar también las idioteces de Hanji y Erwin, ellos dos eran pareja y se lo dejaban claro a todo el cuartel con sus muestras de afecto tan notorias, pero aun así no eran de la misma magnitud que las que Mikasa soportaba, así que ¿Por qué no mejor sacarla de esa situación y tener más tiempo con ella? Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero para eso necesito de todo su poder de convencimiento, todavía recuerda lo renuente que estaba ella al principio:

FLASHBACK

-Oye mocosa, come conmigo hoy—dijo Levi acercándose a la azabache mientras ambos se dirigían a cenar, el no era de los que le daba vuelta a los asuntos.

-No puedo, comeré con mis amigos—contestó ella.

-Prefieres comer entre cursilerías estúpidas y no conmigo—dijo el más bajo a modo de reproche.

-No es como si me gustara, pero debo hacerlo—dijo mientras detenía un poco su andar y el la imitaba—Eren quiere que seamos amigas, y debo intentarlo—finalizo.

-Mocosa estúpida, pues yo quiero que comas conmigo, así que debes hacerlo—dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

-No puedo dejar solos a mis amigos—dijo la chica—Además tu también soportas las cursilerías de la Teniente Hanji y del Comandante Erwin—proclamó en su defensa, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Bueno, comeremos solos—dijo halándola dentro del comedor, mientras ella le lanzaba improperios e intentaba safarce de su agarre, pero no con la suficiente fuerza, él sabía que si ella en verdad no quisiera comer con él pondría toda su fuerza para alejarlo. Cuando entraron todos pusieron sus miradas en ellos y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, la mayoría de rostros tenían la confusión gravada, otros cuantos como el de Hanji, Erwin y Armin tenían una sonrisa en la cara al ver a la pareja tomadas de la mano y dirigiéndose a traer su comida; mientras Eren no acreditaba lo que miraba, Mikasa nunca le contó nada y no tenía idea de que pasaba ahí. Decidido a averiguarlo, se levantó de su asiento para ir a encontrarse con los azabaches pero la mano de Annie lo detuvo.

-Sientate y deja que lo disfrute, luego preguntarás lo que quieras—dijo la chica que si bien se sentía extraña por ayudar a su enemiga, había oído como esta sonaba comprensiva cuando Eren le contó sobre su relación, ellos no la miraron, pero ella oyó todo detrás de las paredes.

Eren hizo caso y los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad buscaron una mesa sola, donde él llevó a Mikasa para que se sentaran, la chica todavía seguía en shock aunque por fuera se viera serena, no sabía en qué momento fue que "accedió" si es que se le puede llamar así a no decir nada y dejar que él la lleve a rastras hacia adentro.

Sentados ya en su mesa y comenzando a comer, vieron como Hanji se acercaba a la pareja y abrazaba a Levi mientras gritaba a todo pulmón:

-Enano! Al final has conseguido a alguien que te aguante—decía mientras Levi la miraba molesto e intentaba alejarla.

-Hanji, dales privacidad—le dijo Erwin cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos para llevársela de nuevo a su mesa— Felicidades a ambos—dijo para luego retirarse.

-Parece que somos el centro de atención—Decía Mikasa viendo como todos la miraban disimuladamente.

-Si,-le respondió Levi ya harto de sentir las miradas—Al siguiente que halle viendo algo más que no sea su plato de comida, tengan por seguro que le dejare ejercitando hasta que sus músculos se deshagan—habló más alto y enseguida noto como todos dirigían su vista a su comida y ya nadie los veía.

-No esperaba menos de usted— dijo la azabache, ahora comiendo más tranquilamente.

-Ya deberías saberlo, Mocosa—le respondió—no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis asuntos.

-Si, lo se Heichou—dijo ella y el solo la miro de reojo, esa chica sí que le sorprendía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día comían juntos siempre que él se encontrara en los campos de entrenamiento, a veces solos, otras acompañados de Hanji y Erwin o de los amigos de esta.

Se sentían bien al compartir un poco más de tiempo para ambos, pues en esos momentos podían ser ellos mismos, no los soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad donde recae todo el peso, sino solo una pareja de azabaches bastante única.

Esa rutina estaba bastante bien, pero Levi, cansado de que ella siempre tuviera que madrugar después de pasar la noche amándose, para irse a cambiar a su habitación, pensó que estaban listos para la proposición que desde que durmieron juntos la primera noche quería hacerlo, así que esa noche, cuando llegó, le habló claro y directo de su idea:

-Oye, mocosa—dijo a la chica que tenía recostada en las piernas mientras estaban sentados en el sofá—ven a vivir conmigo—soltó y la chica se tensó un poco pero no cambió su posición.

-Eso estaría mal visto por muchos, además que quitaría parte de su descanso—dijo ella explicándole las razones por lo cuál eso no era posible.

-No me importa si está bien o mal visto, lo único importante para mí es que dejes de madrugar de más y puedas estar más cómodamente—dijo con su voz neutral, pero ella sabía que se estaba preocupando por ella, cosa que le agradaba y la hacía bajar la guardia.—No me quitas nada, de igual manera ya dormimos juntos, la diferencia sería que ahora tus pertenencias también estarían aquí—menciono, su idea podía ser un poco descabellada teniendo en cuenta que no era mucho lo que llevaban saliendo, pero eso no le quitaba que tenia sentido.

-Déjame pensarlo—fue la corta respuesta de la chica, quería irse a vivir con él, pero tenía sus dudas.

-Bien—dijo dándose por vencido por el momento, y es que esa chica con la hermosa vista que le daba de sus pechos aun enfundados en la camisa no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

Al día siguiente el comandante Dot Pixis les avisó que partirían en ese mismo momento a la expedición, pues parecía que habían avistamientos de un nuevo titán, nombrado por los mayores como "Titán Bestia", su nombre se debía a su pelaje café que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto la cara y las manos; dejando anonadados a todos los científicos, excepto a la Teniente Hanji Zoe, que iba más que excitada a la idea de una nueva especia de titán.

La tropa del capitán Rivaille iría a la delantera, junto con el Comandante Erwin guiando, Hanji y Armin, quienes eran los estrategas se habían reunido desde ayer para hacer la formación para esa expedición: Primero iria Erwin, con Levi solo unos pasos atrás, luego seguía Mikasa y Eren, del lado izquiero y derecho respectivamente, a estos les seguían del lado Izquierdo Sasha, Reiner, Ymir y Chirsta, mientras del lado derecho iban Berthold, Marco, Jean y Connie. Los dos estrategas irían al medio por órdenes directas del Comandante Dot.

Ya con todo listo se reunieron las tropas para la expedición, todos saldrían dentro de pocos minutos, los cuales aprovecharon los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad para darse un beso y desearse suerte:

-No se te ocurra morir alla afuera—fue la "amenaza" que le dio Levi a Mikasa.

-No, ni tampoco tú, porque si mueres, tiraré todos tus artículos de limpieza—dijo viendo como él bufaba, la segunda cosa que amaba más que ella era su obsesión por la limpieza.

Se dirigieron a montar sus caballos pasando con la frente en alto en medio de todos los aldeanos, para demostrarles que harían lo imposible porque la misión fuera exitosa. Cada uno llevaba muchos pensamientos en la mente, pero compartían la determinación de luchar hasta morir y poner en alto a las alas de la libertad, pues aunque estando fuera de las murallas todo fuera incierto, era bien sabido que en esas tropas lo que menos faltaba era valentía.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **Chicas, aquí va el cap de hoy :3 ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas?¿Felicitaciones? acepto de todo mediante reviews :3**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan**

POV NORMAL

-¡Cuidado, a tu derecha!—Gritaba Hanji a Jean en la expedición fuera de las murallas. Se habían encontrado muchísimos titanes, incluyendo al llamado Titán Bestia,( aunque estaba bastante lejos de su posición), el cual dejo perplejo por unos segundos hasta al mismo Levi, pero logro recomponerse lo suficiente como para acatar las órdenes del Comandante Erwin y gritarles al resto la retirada.

-¡Nos están alcanzando!—decía una asustada Christa, el comportamiento de esos titanes era sumamente diferente, no solo se comían a los humanos, sino que también mataban a los caballos que estos usaban, como evitando que los que quedaran vivos pudieran escapar en ellos; no eran seres pensantes, atacaban por razones desconocidas, pero se podía observar que carecían de racionalidad; entonces, ¿Cómo es que su comportamiento cambio tanto por ese titán Bestia? ¿Qué cosa hacía para que los demás le obedecieran? Incluso aun después de lograr verlo con sus propios ojos, les quedaban más preguntas que respuestas mientras cabalgaban los más rápido que podían hacia las murallas, luchando con los titanes que los alcanzaban.

Estaban ya a pocos kilómetros, lo sabían, pero se les estaban haciendo eternos, no importaba con cuantos titanes acabaran, seguían llegando como plaga, uno tras otro, colmando la paciencia de algunos.

Levi y Erwin mataban a diestra y siniestra, al tener mayor experiencia que los demás, intentaban dar todo su esfuerzo para que su equipo no fuera rodeado por los titanes. Pero incluso para ellos, la situación estaba complicada, y esa complicación subió de nivel cuando un Titán tomo a Eren en una de sus manos mientras otros dos intentaban arrebatárselo y comerlo ellos. Levi se percató y supo que Mikasa iría en su ayuda, cosa que enseguida paso, la chica peleo de manera ágil acabando con los tres titanes en cuestión de segundos, logrando rescatar a Eren; pero no lejos de la escena, otro atacaba a Reiner, quien al estar siendo aplastado por las manos de un Titán de 10 metros, estaba gritando mientras su esperanza se esfumaba con cada centímetro que se acercaba a la boca de su captor. Levi al ver la escena no dudo en ir y cortarle la garganta para liberar a su soldado, quien cayó de una altura considerable, pero logro ser atrapado por Marco. Mientras este se disponía a ir a su caballo, se encontró con que otros dos titanes venían a su encuentro.

-Mierda, tardara más de lo que creía—dijo viendo a los dos ejemplares, uno de 7 metros y el otro de 12. Se encargó primeramente del más grande, logrando derribar con su cuerpo al más pequeño. Su plan funciono, y al saltar desde arriba mientras se dirigía a su caballo, se fijó que estaban a poco de las murallas. Ya lo peor había pasado, según lo que él pensaba, pero fuera de las murallas nada es seguro.

Sintió como una mano gigante lo tiro y lo último que oyó fue su cuerpo chocando contra un árbol y lo que parecían sus huesos romperse, después de eso su mirada se volvió negra, a causa de su profundo dolor.

POV MIKASA

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros solamente, cuando voltee a ver en dirección a Levi, para cerciorarme que nos siguiera, pero me encontré con su cuerpo volando por los aires y aterrizando en un árbol, sin pensarlo me dirigí a él y mate de un solo golpe al maldito titán que ocasiono su caída, luego fui a su encuentro, con el miedo recorriendo mi alma, lo recogí y lo monte a mi caballo con la ayuda de Erwin y Armin, quienes habían visto la escena. Cabalgamos el resto del trayecto aun rápido hasta llegar a las murallas, donde entramos y yo no me detuve ante nadie; lo lleve a la enfermería y mientras lo atendían yo daba vueltas por todo el lugar, deseando estar adentro, deseando que despertara, deseando haber ayudado antes, deseando que no muriera.

Eren, Armin, Hanji y Erwin llegaron también, esperando al igual que yo noticias sobre su estado. Pasamos en incertidumbre durante unas horas que me parecieron eternas, hasta que la doctora nos dijo que sus huesos ya habían sido puesto en el lugar correspondiente, pues en la caída muchas de sus costillas se habían roto o salido de lugar; y que deberíamos esperar hasta que recobrara la conciencia, pero que eran poco probables las lesiones cerebrales, puesto que incluso con tal caída, su cabeza solo sintió el impacto al estrellarse contra el suelo, mas no en el árbol.

Mediante las horas seguían avanzando, esperábamos dentro de su cuarto de enfermería que el despertase, los otros cuatro individuos iban y venían, debido a todas sus responsabilidades, pero me dejaron estar ahí todo el tiempo, cuidando y velando su descanso. Las enfermeras venían a ciertas horas a verificar sus signos y el medicamento, pero la gran parte del tiempo éramos solo los dos en esa vacía habitación, el postrado sin poder hablar, moverse o mostrar algún otro signo de vida que no fuese las señales que se mostraban de su corazón en la pantalla; y yo, haciendo guardia ante cualquier cambio, llorando amargamente cuando nadie me veía, sintiéndome patética al recodar que si el estuviera bien se burlaría de mí, extrañaba todo de él, daría lo que fuera por oírle, aunque sea para decirme un par de improperios o regañarme por algo que pensara que no estaba haciendo bien.

Paso una semana y aún no había signos de mejoría, solo estaba estable, pero no despertaba, y estaba poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, pues aunque sus costillas estuvieran mostrando sanaduras de a poco, el hecho de que no despertara me asustaba en gran manera. A esas alturas, Hanji y Eren intentaban convencerme de ir a dormir un par de horas o de siquiera acerarme en mi recamara, pero el sentir que podría pasarle algo mientras yo no estaba para cuidar de el en su estado más delicado me hacía negarme a la idea rotundamente.

Durante la siguiente semana ellos me traían ropa limpia y comida, además de poner una cama junto a la suya para cuando deseara dormir, cosa que no hacía, era un lujo que no podía permitirme, pero que me servía al menos para cambiar esa dura silla por algo más blando.

Justo en el día número 20 desde que él se sufrió esos catastróficos golpes, mientras yo como ya era costumbre lloraba mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías, reprochándome no haberlo visto antes, sentí como reaccionaba apretando débilmente mi agarre; yo sin creerlo aun levante mi vista lentamente, viendo su rostro en mi dirección, con sus hermoso ojos abiertos.

-Mocosa—decía mas como un susurro—Te ves terrible llorando—me dijo y yo seguí soltando lágrimas, pero ahora de pura felicidad. Quería abalanzarme y abrazarlo pero me contuve pensando en su delicada condición, pero llene su mano y su rostro de dulces besos, diciéndole la falta que me hizo.

-Te dije que no murieras—dije mientras unía su frente con la mía.

-No lo hice mocosa, no soportaría que te deshicieras de todos los productos que me he empeñado en coleccionar—me contesto bromeando.

Pasamos juntos unos minutos más hasta que por la puerta apareció Hanji seguida de Erwin, Eren y Armin, la Teniente gritaba de la emoción mientras daba brinquitos alrededor de su cama.

-¡Enano, por fin despiertas!—Decía—nos tenías tan preocupados, sobre todo a Mikasa, ni siquiera comía o dormía por estar contigo— mencionaba la chica mientras yo me sonrojaba levemente.

-Me alegra verlo recuperado señor—decía Armin.

-Es un gusto ver que estas bien—dijo Erwin.

-Sí, estoy tan bien lleno de huesos rotos—dijo Levi con su usual Sarcasmo.

-Nunca cambias—le respondía su amigo sonriendo.

-Estúpido Cejotas—decia mi amado enano.

-Señor,-dijo Eren que se había mantenido callado—Gracias por despertar y darle paz a mi hermana Mikasa—le decía mientras hacia una reverencia, ganándose el asombro de todos.

-No debes agradecer nada, Mocoso—le contesto mientras todos sonreíamos, yo me sentía verdaderamente enternecida por la escena y sabía que Levi lo había tomado de buena forma también.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora más juntos, hasta que una enfermera dijo que era hora que le dejáramos descansar, todos salieron menos yo, quien tenía permiso de estar presente durante todo el día mientras no afectara su estabilidad.

Otros 10 días después Levi fue dado de alta, con la regla de seguir guardando reposo en su habitación, pues él no paraba de quejarse que necesitaba un verdadero baño y no solo uno de esponjas además de que solía catalogar a su habitación de enfermería como sucia y de malas condiciones, aunque a ojos de todos fuese bastante limpia, pero claro, para el enano nada era lo suficientemente limpio si el no lo limpiaba.

Yo quede a cargo de su cuido junto a otra enfermera que llegaría dos veces al día a ver su progreso, sabía de memoria sus horarios al permanecer a su lado durante todo el tiempo, así que me sentía capaz de cuidarlo debidamente.

Lo llevamos hasta ahí en silla de ruedas, al llegar lo recostamos en su blanca y limpia cama y mientras la enfermera junto a Erwin lo acomodaban decidí salir rápidamente, aun había algo que me faltaba.

POV NORMAL

-¿Dónde fuiste? y, ¿Qué es todo eso?—dijo un confundido Levi mientras veía entrar a Mikasa con una maleta a la habitación.

-Pues, me mudo—dijo mientras volteaba la cara, ocultado un leve sonrojo.

-Te decidiste luego de mis costillas rotas—le dijo él con cierto tono de burla.

-Lo decía desde antes, pero no del todo,-fue la respuesta de ella—pero si no quieres…

-No he dicho eso mocosa—se apresuró en contestarle, después de lo que le había costado, solo le faltaba que se echara para atrás.—puedes dejar tus pertenencias en el closet, cuando este mejor traeré también un mesa de noche para ti—le dijo mientras observaba como ella comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

-Veremos eso luego, ahora solo preocúpate por sanar—le contesto la Azabache acercándose a él y sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

-Lo se, lo se—le dijo Levi mientras cortaba el espacio que los separaba para besarla.

La situación había sido dura para ambos, pero cuando sus labios se unían, podían olvidarse por un momento de todo, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían y recordando que ahora tenían un motivo más para vivir y sobrevivir: "El volver junto al otro."

-No podremos tener sexo durante un tiempo—dijo Mikasa luego del beso.

-No me tientes, que incluso con todo el cuerpo lesionado te haría mía—le contesto mientras tocaba un poco sus pechos.

-Pervertido, si no te curas no abra nada—dijo ella quitando sus manos y levantándose de la cama.

-Tsk mocosa—fue lo último que le dijo mientras ella iba a la cocina para preparar algo de te negro.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Chicas aquí el nuevo cap, espero les guste; lo hice con todo amor :3**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan**

En las siguientes semanas, Mikasa seguía sin volver del todo a sus actividades en el cuartel, solo entrenaba un par de horas al día por órdenes de Dot Pixis, pues por muy fuerte que fuese, no quería que estuviera en malas condiciones cuando volviera a las expediciones, iría antes que Levi, pues a pesar de su progreso todavía le faltaban un par de meses de reposo.

Entre ellos las cosas estaban bien, seguían una buena rutina y se dedicaban a bromear y pasar tiempo de calidad, sacando lo positivo de la situación; no había nadie que no conociera sobre la situación sentimental de ambos para ese entonces, había llegado incluso a los oídos de los habitantes de la muralla Sina. Pero ese no era motivo de festejo para ciertos hombres que desde hace mucho tenían la mirada puesta en la chica:

*En el palacio dentro de la muralla Sina*

-Vaya parece que tu sobrino se nos adelantó—decía un hombre de cabello rubio enmarañado y una barba.

-Hmp, ese idiota…-bufaba Kenny Ackerman, capitán de la policía militar y del escuadrón de supresión de humanos.

-No veo el motivo de tu enojo, Kenny—se unía a la plática el rey Rod Reiss.

-Si Levi Ackerman, o "Rivaille" como es conocido y la señorita Mikasa Ackerman están juntos serán ahora definitivamente invencibles, se cuidan las espaldas y no dejaran morir al otro; además—detuvo su habla el hombre rubio mirando al capitán y al rey—si llegasen a engendrar hijos serian niños genéticamente perfectos dejando de lado la personalidad chocante que ambos tienen.

-¿Ahora ves la magnitud del problema?—dijo Kenny mirando al rey quien se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya, no soy ningún idiota, entendí a qué le temen, pero aun no es tarde, todavía podemos separarlos, ahora que él está recuperándose de un gran golpe que tuvo en manos de un titán y que ella tiene las defensas bajas al no estar cerca del campo de batalla.—mencionaba Rod.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?—cuestiono Kenny—secuestrar a la chica que vale por cien soldados en su zona no parece buena idea, tendríamos muchas bajas y La posibilidad de ser descubiertos es grande, además Levi se encontraría cerca y por lo que comentan, sería capaz de defenderla incluso si todos sus huesos estuvieran rotos.

-La atraeremos hasta acá—dijo el rubio—la única cosa que ama más que a Levi, es a su hermano adoptivo, Eren, si lo secuestramos a él, ella vendrá a su auxilio, y en esta muralla los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento no serán problema.—mencionaba, era un plan astuto, lleno de riesgo pero no tanto como llevarse a Mikasa desde el cuartel hasta Sina.

-Vaya, de verdad que eres frio y calculador, Zeke, mira que usar a tu propio hermano de carnada—dijo Rod mirando al chico con una sonrisa malvada.

-Habla el que dejo que matara a la madre de su hija ilegítima frente a los ojos de esta —se burló Kenny.

-Pero al menos no abandone a mi sobrino sin resentimiento aun cuando lo halle con el cadáver de su madre, quien en vida fue mi hermana; en esa ciudad de mala muerte.—contraataco Rod y los tres hombres se miraron con una mueca burlesca en sus caras, sabían de lo que eran capaces, no tenían amor por nada más que no fuesen ellos mismos.

Rod Reiss, el que abandono a su hija, la desconoció cuando Kenny mato a su madre y la obligo a vivir con otro nombre, Kenny Ackerman, el destripador asesino que dejo tirado a su sobrino a tan corta edad cuando su hermana murió y Zeke Jeager, quien con solo 7 años acuso a sus padres de traidores y causo que los convirtiesen en titanes, y que ahora usaba de carnada a la última familia que le queda.

*En el cuartel*

Levi había decidido salir a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores, para poder desentumir un poco las piernas, las cuales después de tanto tiempo en cama o solo dando pocos pasos en su habitación, sentían la necesidad de recorrer los alrededores. Mikasa lo acompañaba, sobreprotegiéndolo más con cada paso que daba. Para la pelinegra él aún no estaba listo para una caminata, mientras más se alejaban de su habitación, más miedos surgían en la pelinegra ante la posibilidad de que el chico se lastimara con algún objeto o sus costillas empezaran a doler como en ocasiones pasadas.

-Cálmate, no soy un maldito lisiado—dijo el intentando relajar a la chica.

-Pero si un hombre con muchos huesos aun sanando—contraataco mientras iban entrando ya a un pequeño bosque cercano al cuartel.

Caminaron unos metros más y luego se sentaron en una banca que había en el lugar, algunos soldados iban ahí de vez en cuando, por lo que no era de extrañar hallarse asientos a lo largo del bosque.

Comieron algo que la chica había preparado y se dedicaron a observar los árboles y todos los pájaros que de vez en cuando se aparecían.

-Nunca pensé que serias capaz de preocuparte así por alguien además de Eren—menciono el azabache burlándose, ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica—Gracias—dijo luego y la mirada de esta se suavizo.

-Yo tampoco pensé que sería capaz, pero aquí me vez, cuidando tu trasero—dijo sincera.

-Mocosa, ¿Cómo le hablas así a tu superior?—dijo Levi mostrando falsa indignación, disfrutaba de pelear con ella por cualquier cosa.

-Pues le hablo "señor" como le hablaría a cualquier otro—dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-No veo que le hables así a Erwin—respondió él alzando una ceja.

-No veo que él sea un bajito como tú –contraataco divertida.

-Tsk, ya veras, pequeña Moc..—no logro terminar la frase, pues la chica le planto un casto beso, esa era la técnica infalible que ella utilizaba para ganar las peleas.—Juegas sucio—admitió sonriendo.

-Aprendí del mejor—dijo ella—pero por ahora debemos regresar al cuartel, no puedes estar fuera tanto tiempo—finalizo y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Si, lo que digas—dijo él y se encaminaron de nuevo al cuartel para que el chico siguiera con su reposo.

A la mañana siguiente se enteró que Eren estaría fuera del cuartel todo el día, pues le habían asignado día libre y quería ir al mercado central de la muralla a comprar un regalo para Annie, también le dijeron que el chico había pedido que lo disculparan con ella por no avisarle personalmente, pero que necesitaba irse temprano puesto que el mercado quedaba bastante retirado.

La chica agradeció la información y se dispuso a ir al mercado que se encontraba cerca del cuartel, era pequeño y se especializaba únicamente en venta de comida y telas; iría para comprar algunos elementos que necesitaba para hacer un almuerzo especial para Levi, todo con el fin de celebrar que justo ese día meses atrás había empezado todo entre ellos, porque si, el mismo día que Eren y Annie comenzaron a ser novios, el pelinegro se le declaro a Mikasa, dando paso a su relación actual tiempo después.

Tomo su tiempo en el lugar, buscando solo lo mejor para la ocasión, decidiéndose a regresar a las 11 de la mañana. No tardo ni cinco minutos en estar ya en el cuartel, por lo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para crear el maravilloso platillo de carne con ensalada, patatas y aderezo oriental; incluso logro preparar el postre y dirigirse a la habitación de Levi evitando que Sasha se le abalanzara al sentir el olor de su deliciosa comida.

Al entrar oyó a su enano azabache hablarle:

-Oye Mikasa, la Loca Cuatro Ojos me dijo que habías salido desde temprano—decía de espaldas a ella, apoyado en un objeto que ella no lograba vislumbrar bien. Cuando él se volteo apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la chica sonriera igual.

-Hoy, meses atrás empezó todo, felicidades Levi—le dijo la azabache mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa y se acercaba a él para darle un largo beso.

-Felicidades a ti también, dijo mientras se quitaba del lugar donde estaba apoyado dejando ver a la chica una hermosa mesa de noche blanca con detalles dorados; encima de esta había también una caja rectangular pequeña.—La mesa te la había prometido hace mucho, y ahora que saliste logre traértela—decía el chico—y esto—menciono tomando la caja en sus manos y entregándosela a ella—es especialmente por esta celebración—finalizo y Mikasa abrió la pequeña caja que contenía dentro un collar con un dije de las alas de la libertad y las iniciales de ambos en la parte de atrás. Se veía delicado y lindo, una obra de arte definitivamente.

-Gracias Levi, esta precioso—dijo ella aun sonriendo.

-Gracias a ti, por permanecer conmigo, cuidarme y aguantarme—enumero él—además esa comida que preparaste para mi huele deliciosa—menciono y se dirigió junto a ella a la mesa a comer.

Por la tarde pasaron charlando en la habitación y se decidieron a bajar a la hora de la cena para comer con el resto; desde el accidente Mikasa y él comían en la habitación que compartían, pero el azabache sabía que gracias a eso ella casi no veía a sus amigos, por lo que como otro regalo, le dijo que bajaran y comieran junto a todos ellos.

La cena fue amena, pero se sintieron extrañados al no ver a Eren por ningún lado, Levi no tenía idea de que él había salido, y Mikasa pensaba que para esa hora ya estaría de vuelta.

-¿Aún no regresa?—pregunto ella a Armin, mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

-Nadie lo ha visto desde que se fue, ni siquiera Annie—menciono el chico Rubio.

Como respuesta a sus preguntas, vieron a Erwin recibir un mensaje de unos soldados que aun a la distancia se miraban agitados. Luego de despedirse de estos y con una expresión seria pidió que los dos azabaches, Armin y Annie, Historia, Ymir y Jean fuesen a su oficina urgentemente.

-Verán—inicio con su semblante serio cuando ya todos se encontraban ahí—nos han informado que Eren fue secuestrado esta tarde en el mercado central por soldados del escuadrón de supresión de humanos—dijo y Mikasa de inmediato se tensó, los rostros de los dos rubios se miraban preocupados, mientras los dos azabaches lucían serenos por fuera aunque por dentro la chica se sintiera horriblemente mal, pero no era momento de ser débil ni actuar sin pensar, la vida de su hermano estaba en riesgo.

-¿Cuándo iremos a recuperarlo?—dijo Mikasa yendo al grano, no había tiempo que perder.

-Mañana mismo—dijo Erwin ganándose el asombro de todos, ir a una misión de rescate así de rápido suponía un gran riesgo, pero tratándose de una situación así de extrema debían actuar rápido—Annie, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, Historia y Jean irán a la misión, mandare a otros más pero encubierto—decía el comandante— Y antes que repliques—dijo mirando a Levi—no iras pues en tu estado sería fatal un golpe por muy simple que parezca, deberás quedarte y si quieres ayudar investigar junto a Hanji en el lugar donde se llevaron a Jeager—dijo y el azabache no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, aunque dejar ir sola a Mikasa no le hacía gracia.

Los soldados se retiraron dándole el saludo formal, cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar, pues mañana tendrían un día duro.

Dentro de la habitación de la pareja más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi miraba como Mikasa dejaba todo listo para partir mañana temprano:

-No se te ocurra ponerte en peligro—dijo él, era su forma de decirle que se cuidara y lo preocupado que estaba.

-Tranquilo, regresaré—dijo la chica mientras iba a la cama a abrazarlo—tú mejórate y no te pongas renuente con la enfermera—le advertía.

-Está bien, pero solo si me dejas un recuerdo—dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica, podía no estar totalmente recuperado, pero no dejaría ir a la chica si esta lo seguía teniendo en esa larga abstinencia.

Mikasa no opuso resistencia y dejo que le hiciera el amor durante toda la noche, reforzando su promesa de volver a su lado.

*En el Palacio dentro de la muralla Sina*

-¿Lo han traído ya?—pregunto Rod a Kenny.

-Está en el calabozo,-le contesto- ¿Y Zeke?—preguntó.

-Arreglando el encuentro entre su hermanito y él—dijo el rey—además dijo que tenía cosas que hacer antes de ver a la señorita Mikasa—mencionó morbosamente.

-Veremos mañana que clase de cosas tiene preparadas—dijo Kenny para luego irse a su habitación.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Bueno lectores, les traigo la continuación de esta interesante historia; espero sea de su agrado y me dejen su amor en los reviews.**

 **Asile-chan**

A la mañana siguiente en el cuartel, el grupo de soldados estaba ya listo para partir, junto a Levi y Hanji que los acompañarían hasta el mercado en donde el día anterior secuestraron a Eren. Ninguno iba con su uniforme a la vista, todos llevaban unas largas capuchas y al cruzar a la muralla Sina seguirían a pie, dejando los caballos a cargo de Ymir, Jean e Historia quienes se encargarían de desplazárselos en caso de ser necesario.

Tardaron menos de lo que pensaron en llegar a la entrada que dividía ambas ciudades, Hanji y Levi los dejarían seguir solos en ese punto, guiándolos a la entrada secreta por la que atravesarían la imponente muralla.

-Tengan cuidado, y no actúen sin pensar en las consecuencias—dijo Hanji mirando directamente a Mikasa, no era sorpresa para nadie que la chica era muy impulsiva cuando de Eren se trataba.

-Pueden estar tranquilos, no cometeré ninguna locura, si tengo que regresar por Eren incluso después, lo hare, no pondré su vida en riesgo—dijo serena, la azabache estaba clara en su objetivo, y por su mente pasaban todas las veces en las que por su impaciencia y segada por la sobreprotección de su hermano lo ponía en más peligro de lo que ya estaba.

-Regresen con bien—fueron las cortas palabras del Sargento Rivaille, pero los jóvenes soldados sabían que era su manera de desearles suerte.

Comenzaron su camino dándole la espalda al capitán y a la teniente, que aun mantenían su semblante serio, Levi hubiera deseado ir y rescatar el mocoso el mismo con tal de no poner en peligro a Mikasa, algo dentro de sí le decía que era una mala idea dejarla ir sola, sin su protección, por más fuerte que ella fuese.

-Ella es capaz de hacerlo—dijo la castaña a su bajito amigo, notando su preocupación.

-Lo sé—dijo y se dio la vuelta para empezar a investigar sobre el secuestro del chico titán, lo hacían más para corroborar que tan sigilosamente habían trabajado los miembros del escuadrón de supresión que esperando hallar una pista sólida.

.

.

Mientras tanto los valientes soldados ya estaban dentro de la ciudad de Sina, evadiendo a la policía militar. Les fue demasiado fácil llegar hasta la entrada del palacio, lo cual los llevo a detenerse unos momentos para pensar mejor en la situación.

-Esto es una trampa—dijo Armin serio—esperaban que viniésemos hoy, por lo que nos han dejado el camino libre para bajar la guardia y atacarnos posiblemente dentro del palacio.—el chico se quedó un momento callado, pensando en que hacer.—Mikasa, entraras por delante, Annie y yo vamos por la parte trasera y algunos de los que están en cubierto irán por debajo y a los extremos.

-Pero al ir por enfrente la estas condenando a que la atrapen sin dudar—menciono la rubia sin entender a donde quería llegar el chico.

-Esperan que no seamos tan tontos como para entrar por la puerta grande, por lo que no tendrán muchos policías en esa zona—dijo Armin dando a entender su punto y comenzando a dar marcha a su plan; aunque muy en el fondo sentía que algo no encajaba en todo eso, tenía un presentimiento pero no estaba seguro de porque era.

Se separaron tal como acordaron y los demás soldados les siguieron acatando órdenes. Como Armin lo predijo, pocos policías se encontraban en el lugar, dando a Mikasa pase libre para derrotarlos fácilmente e ir a buscar a Eren. Según su rubio amigo lo tendrían en los calabozos, que se encontraban en la parte subterránea del lado sur del imponente palacio, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió sigilosamente hacia allá, sin llamar mucho la atención para evitar que la atrapasen. Parece que ya los soldados que los acompañaban se habían encargado de la mayoría, puesto que en el suelo había un buen rastro de policías y soldados heridos y muertos.

Entro a los calabozos por medio de los conductos de aire que el lugar tenia, salió al percatarse de que habían pocos soldados aun en pie vigilando el lugar y los fue acabando uno a uno, luego poso su vista en cada una de las celdas esperando encontrar a su hermano; no fue hasta la última celda, la más alejada y oscura en donde vio el castaño cabello y la figura de espaldas de Eren, estaba tirado en el piso, cosa que le rompió el corazón, no sabía que tanto tuvo que haber pasado para que se encontrara en ese estado. Entro rompiendo los gruesos barrotes de la celda y luego rompiendo las cadenas que ataban sus pies y manos, pero justo cuando le dio la vuelta para levantarlo pudo reconocer que el que estaba ahí tirado no era Eren, no reconocía al hombre, pero estaba muerto y solo le habían puesto una peluca para que se parecía a su hermano adoptivo; la poca luz del lugar también ayudo a que lo confundiera. Pero no era hora de enojarse ni dudar, debía apresurarse y salir del lugar, porque si ese había sido tan solo un conejillo de indias, es porque les habían tendido una…

-Parece que hemos logrado que caiga en nuestra trampa, señorita Ackerman,-dijo un hombre viejo a sus espaldas mientras le apuntaba con un revolver.—No pienses ni siquiera en moverte si sabes lo que te conviene—le amenazo y la chica, volteo para encontrarse con su agresor.

-Kenny el destripador—dijo siempre serena, refiriéndose al hombre que la atacaba, era bien conocida su voz por la azabache debido a los innumerables intentos de capturarlo que había tenido el cuartel.

-Parece que me conoces—hablo el hombre mientras observaba la valentía de la chica que tenía ahora frente a él incluso cuando le había ordenado no moverse.—pero no del todo—soltó una horrible sonrisa mientras otros 9 hombres se acercaban a la chica y la inmovilizaban. Ella comenzó a luchar por salir del agarre, pero luego observó como otros soldados traían a rastras a Eren, amarrado de pies, manos y boca, mientras este la miraba con preocupación—No te convendría intentar zafarte si no quieres que matemos al chico de una buena vez—dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba al muchacho y le cortaba levemente el cuello, no lo suficiente para matarlo pero si para que perdiera una cantidad grande de sangre.

-No lo mataras—dijo ella segura, el chico valía demasiado para ellos como para acabar con su vida, era solo para obligarla a ceder, lo sabía.

-¿Me retas?—hablo Kenny divertido—lo hubiese matado en el mismo instante en que lo capture de no ser por—hizo una pausa fingiendo recordar algo—ah, sí, porque era la clave para capturarte a ti—menciono dejando a la chica perpleja aunque no se los demostrara ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba interiormente—necesitábamos que fuese nuestra carnada, amas a este idiota y sabíamos que tenerlo era sinónimo de tenerte a ti también—expuso el hombre para disfrutar de la mirada de odio que la chica le brindaba—oh pero no te pongas así, para que veas que somos justos, también decidimos capturar a tu amado Levi aun con el sin número de problemas que esto traía, sería un inconveniente que el interfiera—finalizo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras para salir del calabozo ordenando que se llevasen también al chico titán y a la azabache.

Mikasa estaba confundida, seguía pensando en porque la querrían a ella y en como estaría Levi, no sabía si el hombre le decía eso para asustarla o si en verdad era cierto, quería creer que era por lo primero, pero sus presentimientos le decían que ese hombre no bromeaba. _"Maldita sea Levi, no te hayas dejado capturar, por favor"_ decía mentalmente y luego sus pensamientos se volcaron en Annie, Armin y los demás soldados que los acompañaron, ¿Qué sería de ellos?.

.

.

En otra parte del imponente palacio, yacían una chica rubia inconsciente y un rubio que iba por el mismo camino luego de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza, pero se negaba a ceder al fuerte dolor que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, necesitaba avisar a los 3 chicos que esperaban con los caballos que todo había salido mal y que necesitaban refuerzos. Tomo toda la fuerza que le quedaba para derribar al policía que le había propinado el golpe a él y anteriormente a Annie, alegando que "de ser por él estarían muertos, pero que le habían ordenado dejarlos vivos para luego torturarlos", el chico no supo ni de donde saco la fuerza para botar a ese fornido policía, pero luego tendría tiempo para pensar en ello, por el momento debía de llegar a la ventana, y ya estando ahí lanzo el humo negro y luego uno verde mientras las fuerzas por fin lo dejaban y esperaba que hubiese sido entendido por sus amigos.

*En la entrada de Sina*

-Oh mierda—fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Jean al ver ambos colores que salían del palacio.

-Retirada—ordeno Ymir al observarlos, entendiendo claro el mensaje que alguien les había mandado, pero cuando se dirigían al lugar por donde habían entrado se toparon con un buen grupo de policías militares que obstaculizaban su paso.

-¿A dónde creen que van?—dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás los rodeaban y capturaban; ellos trataron de zafarse y tanto Jean como Christa lo lograron, con la ayuda de Ymir que se sacrificó para que ambos se salvasen. Pero no contaran con que al cruzar la puerta se encontrarían con más soldados quienes ahora sí lograron inmovilizarlos por completo.

"Nos tendieron la trampa desde el principio" pensaba Ymir mientras miraba con impotencia como se llevaban a su pequeña rubia a rastras.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Personitas lindas :3 es hora de la continuación de esa historia. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Asile-chan.**

*En algún lugar de la muralla Sina*

POV LEVI

Estaba empezando a despertarme, todavía con un dolor tan fuerte como si mi cuerpo hubiese recibido de nuevo un golpe de un titán, no podía moverme, algo me lo impedía y mis huesos, posiblemente demasiado mallugados, no ayudaban.

No podía levantar mi cabeza del suelo, una mano me detenía y tarde unos segundos en recordar cómo había terminado en tal posición:

FLASHBACK

Estúpida cuatro ojos ¿Dónde te has metido?, ya he terminado mis rondas y ella sigue sin aparecerse. El humor que ando no me ayuda tampoco, sigo sintiendo ese mal presentimiento, y lo que más me preocupa es que es demasiado real como para ignorarlo. Es mejor que me apresure y la encuentra para ir al cuartel a exigirle a Erwin que mande más soldados para rescatar a Eren.

Después de caminar varias cuadras la vi:

-Oye, Hanji—grite intentando llamar su atención, ella volteo, con su usual sonrisa tonta, pero desapareció rápidamente al verme y supe que algo malo estaba pasando. Me voltee solo unos pocos milímetros y logre ver como un hombre estaba a punto de golpearme con un bate; lo esquive asustando a los pueblerinos, quienes comenzaron a correr despavoridos huyendo de la escena.—Debes de ser más rápido, bastardo—dije mientras ahora yo atacaba, desarmándolo y acabando con él con un par de movimientos.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Hanji y ella aún preocupada me hablo:

-Enano, eso estuvo cerca, debemos de irnos ya—dijo y yo asentí. Buscamos nuestros caballos pero al parecer los habían soltado para evitar que escapáramos. Pensamos en correr pero vimos el carruaje del cuartel venir a nosotros, así que sin dudarlo nos montamos, respirando todavía agitadamente.

Estando adentro, vimos unas botellas de agua, de esas que usualmente se mantienen en las carretas o carruajes para los soldados que vienen demasiado cansandos o sedientos. La bebí sin dudar, pero luego sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a fallarme y oí a Hanji gritándome a la distancia a pesar de tenerla a mi lado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mi instinto había fallado por mi estado de preocupación, había sido irresponsable al sentirme seguro y bebí sin dudar, para acabar atado, golpeado y sin poder moverme. Recordé a Hanji e intenté buscarla en todo lo que mi campo visual desde esa tonta posición me permitía, pero no la veía, tenía la esperanza de que hubiese escapado, pero, de pronto oí su voz y toda esperanza desapareció.

-Parece que has despertado, loca—dijo un hombre de ronca voz—más te vale estar callada y quieta si no quieres que volvamos a golpear a tu enano amigo por ti—amenazó y ahora entendía de donde venía todo ese dolor, de seguro intento escapar y me golpearon para que se detuviese; pero ella es más inteligente que eso, seguro la capturaron aun cuando estaba seguro que dio una buena lucha.

Intenté de nuevo voltear mi cabeza y hablar, pero me di cuenta de que mi pañuelo había sido atado para que no hablase, y al moverme solo logre que me diera otro golpe con la suficiente fuerza como para volver a cerrar los ojos y de a poco apagar todo a mi alrededor.

.

.

Desperté ahora en un sucio y maloliente calabozo, escuchando como Hanji se quejaba en la celda continua. Vi que frente a mi había tres guardias parados y otro más sentado con los pies arriba de una mesa.

-Vaya, Sargento Rivaille, ha reaccionado ya—dijo burlándose el idiota con malos modales mientras se acercaba a mi celda.—Que estado tan deplorable para un amante de la limpieza—mencionó y yo intente moverme, pero con cada intento sentía como si mi cuerpo me jugara en contra y se negara a obedecerme, haciéndome sentir un gran dolor en todas partes, principalmente en las piernas.

-Tsk, ¿Qué quieres?—dije serio, necesitaba saber porque estaba en ese asqueroso lugar.

-Simple, necesito que no interfiera con el rescate de..—

-Señor se nos ordenó no decir nada—lo interrumpió otro soldado.

-Ya cállate, no te metas en las conversaciones de tu superior—ordeno ególatramente.—de todas formas, no podrá hacer nada en sus condiciones, cuando se pueda mover ya habrá sido demasiado tarde—decía observándome con sus aires de superioridad.

\- ¿Me dirás o seguirás parloteando?—pregunte cansado de escuchar hablar tanto.

-Insolente, te perdonare solo porque no saldrás vivo de esta, ni tu ni tu amada Mikasa—dijo y se rio al ver cómo me sorprendió escuchar aquello, tenían a Ackerman, no sabía ni donde ni en qué condiciones estaba, pero estaba seguro de que no eran nada buenas.

-A como le pongan un dedo encima yo…-hablé pero me interrumpió.

-Tú, ¿Qué?, dígame, "capitán" ¿Cómo salvar a Mikasa desde este calabozo? ¿tele transportándote?—decía divertido, sabiendo que nada podría hacer en mi situación actual, pero ya encontraría la forma de salir de ese inmundo sitio—ahora, descansa en lo que tus torturadores se preparan "Heichou"—dijo y se dirigió a la salida seguido de los tres hombres, quienes al principio se negaron, pues de salir yo estaría totalmente sin vigilancia, pero al final lo siguieron, mientras él se jactaba de que ni el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se podría salir de esos calabozos.

-Levi,-habló Hanji luego de cerciorarse que nadie estaba cerca—¿lo haremos como siempre?—preguntó.

-Si,como siempre—contesté y todo se volvió silencioso, podrían tomarnos con la guardia baja, pero nunca sin un plan de emergencia.

*En el castillo de Sina*

POV MIKASA

Nos llevaron a una gran habitación en la última planta del palacio, ahí nos ataron a unas sillas y los soldados seguían tras nuestros esperando cualquier intento de nosotros por escapar y detenernos.

-Espero estén cómodos, dentro de poco llegara quien quiere verlos—se burló Kenny. A penas unos minutos después apareció un hombre rubio, no mayor de 25, quien se quedo largo rato observándonos, yendo de Eren hacia mí y viceversa.

-Hasta que te conozco, Mikasa Ackerman—dijo luego de un largo rato de silencio.—diría que es un gusto de no ser por las condiciones en que nos encontramos—termino y miró de nuevo a Eren—Dejenme presentarme, soy Zeke Jaeger—dijo y vi como Eren se sorprendía al escuchar su apellido—Medio Hermano tuyo, Eren Jeager.—aclaró y le quitó la venda de la boca a Eren para que pudiese hablar.

-¿Cómo?—atinó a preguntar solamente.

-Veras—comenzó—soy hijo de Grisha Jaeger y Dina Fritz, lo que nos convierte en medios hermanos—explicó.

-Imposible, mi padre nunca habló de ti—dijo negándose a creerlo.

-Eso es de esperarse, no hablaría de quien lo traicionó siendo todavía un niño—menciono como si fuese lo más normal.

-Tú, eres un mentisoro!—dijo Eren gritándole.

-Piensa lo que desees, no vengo por un encuentro familiar; lo que me trae aquí es la señorita—volteó de nuevo a verme.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo?—dije harta de tantas curiosidades.

-Pues—dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y yo me apartaba bruscamente.—quiero que tengas a mis hijos—terminó sonriendo y yo pude jurar que ese tipo estaba loco, pedirme algo así debería de ser la muestra más clara de su falta de cordura.

-Debes de estar mal si piensas que haré algo así—dije seria.

-Oh, lo harás, si no quieres que Eren y Levi paguen las consecuencias—cambió su semblante a otro más siniestro y ahí comprendí que hablaba enserio.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Perdón por la tardanza queridos, espero este cap sea de su agrado :3**

 **PD: gracias por sus hermoso reviews.**

 **Besos! Asile-chan**

"Oh, lo harás, si no quieres que Eren y Levi paguen las consecuencias" esa frase seguía retumbando en mi mente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no encontraba que hacer, de qué forma salir de esa situación, podía bien hacerme la fuerte, pero nada me garantizaba que no se desquitaran con Eren, o con Levi de ser verdad que lo habían capturado. Quería seguir creyendo que era mentira, para así poder darme ánimos mentalmente al menos, pero cada vez me convencían más de lo contrario.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ella no hará tal atrocidad—dijo Eren sacándome de mis pensamientos—Mátame si lo deseas, pero no la obligaras a nada en nombre del capitán Rivaille y ni el mío.—Finalizo y Zeke lo sujeto de la cabeza y luego se puso a su altura, buscando intimidarlo, pero en la mirada de mi hermano solo había decisión y coraje, cosa que me sorprendió de gran manera a pesar de haber visto antes ese tipo de miradas en su rostro

Pasaron un par de minutos, muy tensos y lentos en esa misma posición, hasta que Zeke lo soltó y me hablo:

-Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, si lo deseas por las buenas o lo aceptaras después de que el chico titán y el heichou estén muertos.—dijo y se dio media vuelta, pero justo antes de salir, se regresó velozmente y le propino a Eren varios golpes, cada uno más fuerte que el otro, mientras yo luchaba vanamente por ayudarle—eso es solo para que veas que esto no es un juego—sentencio serio y ahora si salió de la habitación, mientras miraba como mi pobre hermano sangraba y el color morado se apoderaba de la mayoría de su piel.

-Eren lo siento tanto—dije mientras otros soldados levantaban a mi hermano y lo ponían de nuevo a mi lado.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, no te hará nada—respondió mientras me sonreía, aun con su cara hecha un desastre por los anteriores golpes dados por parte de quien dice ser su medio hermano.

-Hora de regresar a sus celdas—oímos la voz de Kenny retumbar en la habitación al entrar, para que en acto seguido los soldados nos levantaran y nos llevasen de nuevo a nuestra prisión.

Intenté de nuevo zafarme del agarre de los soldados, cosa que conseguí incluso estando atada, pero no conté con el golpe en la cabeza que alguien me dio cuando estaba por librarme de mis ataduras.

El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme inconsciente, pero si para hacerme parar el tiempo justo como para que me capturaran con más fuerza e incluso me pusieran cuerdas extras alrededor de todo mi cuerpo.

-He cambiado de opinión, llévense al chico, la señorita se quedará a solas un momento conmigo—dijo Kenny y en cuestión de minutos nos quedamos totalmente solos, sin ni siquiera soldados a nuestro alrededor, pues contaban con que en mi condición, Kenny sería suficiente para detenerme.

-Deja de tonterías y dime que harás conmigo—dije sin rodeos-¿acaso me pedirás también idioteces sin sentido como Zeke?—pregunte sarcástica.

-Pequeña insolente, ¿así te comportas con la familia de tu amado Levi?—me preguntó y no pude evitar la mueca de sorpresa que apareció en mi cara.—eh, parece que mi sobrino nunca te hablo de mi—rio—no me sorprende, ese tonto ingrato, siempre ha sido un reservado total.

-Parece que esta es una reunión con todos los familiares perdidos de las personas cercanas a mí, ¿Qué me dices, vendrá algún abuelo lejano de mi parte?—intente sonar burlesca, sin mostrar que me importaba y me moría por saber si era verdad lo que Kenny decía, no era secreto que a Levi no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, pero conmigo se había abierto muchísimo, me contó incluso de su madre y de su muerte, pero jamás del tiempo que paso entre eso y su encuentro con sus fallecidos amigos.

-Si lo crees o no, podrías preguntárselo a él; ah no, espera, el estará muerto la próxima vez que lo veas—dijo y soltó otra risa más fuerte que la anterior—de cualquier forma, no tengo porque mentirte cuando te digo que soy su tío, fui quien le enseño todo lo que sabe, lo cuide hasta antes que se revelara contra mí y no me dejara otra opción que dejarle a su suerte en la ciudad subterránea.—finalizo y me miro como esperando una respuesta o reacción de mi parte, pero lo único que vio fue total seriedad, no lo demostraría nada, sé que vería de nuevo a Levi, y él me lo explicaría todo, confió en que dentro de poco saldré de aquí e iré en su búsqueda, si no es que el viene antes.

-Da igual lo que me digas, simplemente no te creeré nada—conteste y el pareció molesto.

-Como desees, señorita Ackerman, la negación es normal cuando ha pasado por tantas cosas en un solo día.—dijo y luego salió por la puerta principal, en el momento que entraban otros soldados para llevarme de nuevo a la celda.

Tendria que pensar en cómo salir de ahí con Eren esa misma noche, no podía dejar ir mas el tiempo, pero recordé que tampoco sabía de Armin ni de los demás, a como veo las cosas, parece que no escaparon, pero no tengo idea de donde se encuentren.

-Ahhh!—se oyó un fuerte grito desde una de las habitaciones por las que íbamos pasando, y de inmediato, para mi mala suerte supe que era Armin, estaba siendo torturado de seguro, y no tenía forma de ayudarle, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, tal como el, si intentaba librarme en este momento, aunque lo lograra, tendría un castillo lleno de guardias a mi ataque además de que pondría a todos en peligro.

"Perdóname, Armin" pensé en mi mente mientras mi corazón dolía y seguía sintiéndome impotente, ¡haría pagar a todos estos malditos!.

*En el cuarto de tortura*

POV ARMIN

Luego de lanzar la bengala, perdí la conciencia, no se durante cuánto tiempo, pero al despertarme estaba atado, en una habitación rodeada de soldados y con Rod Reiss entre los presentes; el rey de las murallas no era más que parte de este horrible complot.

-Joven Arlet, un gusto que despierte—dijo el rey mientras yo todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz de la habitación—

-¿Dónde están los otros?—pregunte recordando a Annie, Mikasa, y al resto.

-Capturados, muertos o a punto de morir—enumero como si de algo sin importancia se tratara.

-¿Qué quieren con nosotros?—dije intentando comprender su objetivo.

-Algunos de ustedes no fueron más que un estorbo con el que teníamos que lidiar para lograr lo cometido,-dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación—pero otros, como usted, son piezas que podrían resultar útiles si están de nuestro lado en este gran ajedrez.—menciono—hemos sabido por buenas fuentes que es un gran estratega, joven Arlet; y sería una lástima matar a tal prospecto—detuvo su andar al decir lo último y se paró justo frente a mi- ¿Qué dice, se unirá a nuestra causa?—pregunto y yo solo atine a callar, pensando en la mejor respuesta, pero sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de unos solados que me dejó sin aire y me hizo proferir un fuerte grito.

-Ahhh—me queje ahora en el suelo, pues del golpe la silla se había caído, conmigo todavía en ella.

-No debes dejar esperando al gran rey—me dijo el soldado que me propino tal golpe.

-No deberías haberlo hecho—dijo el rey y el soldado solo hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, al mismo tiempo que me levantaban del suelo-¿Entonces?—pregunto de nuevo, y a pesar del golpe ya tenía claro que era lo que más convenía, aunque me costara caro y quedase como un traidor para todos.

-Acepto—dije serio y Rod Reiss hizo la mueca de una media sonrisa.

*En los calabozos de la policía militar*

POV NORMAL

Yacían atados con cadenas a la pared 3 miembros del escuadrón del reconocimiento, Ymir, Christa y Jean, cada uno luchando por salir de ese lugar, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, estaban desesperados, pensando en cuantos de sus compañeros estarían muertos en ese entonces, era un escenario trágico, pero debían avisar, la última esperanza había recaído en ellos y habían fallado, tal vez al no llegar ya habrían mandado en su búsqueda, pero de no ser así, ¿Seria su fin?.

Ymir estaba molesta consigo misma por no lograr que Christa estuviera a salvo, verla ahí le partía el alma.

La rubia por su parte se sentía culpable, pues no había ayudado en nada a sus amigos, incluso cuando Ymir se sacrificó por ella, no pudo hacer nada, hizo que su inseparable amiga fuese capturado en vano.

Por su lado, Jean se lamentaba el nunca haber logrado nada con Mikasa, culpaba a Levi por eso, nadie, ni siquiera el capitán la amaría tanto como él; daría su vida por protegerla a pesar de que ella fuera más fuerte que él, pero en el fondo sabía que la chica nunca lo vio de la misma manera que el a ella.

Ninguno pudo seguir con su lucha interna más tiempo, pues oyeron como afuera se libraba una batalla bastante ruidosa, dejando aparecer minutos después al capitán Levi y a la Teniente Hanji quienes entraron a su celda y los libraron de las cadenas.

-¿Qué paso con el resto?—pregunto Levi luego de soltarlos.

-Todos atrapados, alguien mando una señal para que avisáramos al cuartel, pero no logramos hacerlo—contestó Ymir.

-Bien, Ustedes 3 acompañen a Hanji al cuartel, pues de seguro vendrán en nuestra búsqueda, pero necesitamos que traigan ciertas armas especiales que Hanji ha estado probando.—dijo y ambas chicas asintieron, pero el castaño no estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Puedo ir con usted, Señor?—pregunto Jean, sabia de la fuerza de Levi, pero no estaba seguro si sería buena idea que fuese solo, pues hace poco aún seguía fuertemente lastimado por su última batalla.

-Como desees—fue su respuesta, mientras comenzó a caminar fuera de ese putrefacto lugar, el chico cara de caballo asintió agradecido y lo siguió, al mismo tiempo que las tres mujeres retomaban su camino hacia el cuartel.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Regrese! No diré nada más que, A Leer!**

 **Asile-chan**

Las tres mujeres iban a toda prisa hacia el cuartel, pero las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar; parece que el escándalo de los calabozos alerto a los soldados, trayendo refuerzos incluso desde el castillo. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban de nuevo rodeadas, sin oportunidad de escapar. Dos de ellas bastante frustradas mientras la mayor, Hanji Zoe buscaba la forma de escapar de esa emboscada.

-Alto en nombre del rey—grito un soldado que se veía acompañado de cierto chico rubio que las 3 mujeres reconocieron perfectamente.

-Armin, ¿pero qué demonios?—soltó una enfadada Ymir.

-Justo como lo predijo nuestro nuevo gran estratega, tienes potencial, chico—dijo Kenny Ackerman, acompañando también al rubio.

-¿Por qué, Armin?—preguntó Christa contrariada por las acciones del chico, él no era del tipo de persona que traicionaría a sus amigos, o al menos eso pensaba antes.

-Llévenlos junto a los otros dos recién capturados a los calabozos del castillo—Dijo Armin mientras los soldados tomaban a las chicas que luchaban por salir del agarre, todas menos Hanji, que actuaba demasiado tranquila, como si se hubiese dado por vencida desde antes. Las chicas atribuyeron esto al shock que le causo saber que uno de los jóvenes más cercanos a ella y en quien no era secreto, tenía grandes esperanzas, la hubiese entregado a sus enemigos.

En el camino divisaron a Levi y a Jean, quien al parecer iba molesto con el capitán, pues aunque estaban demasiado lejos como para oír lo que decían, se notaba claramente que el chico le gritaba furioso al más bajo.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes que los transportarían hacia su nueva prisión, lograron encontrarse más de cerca por unos segundos con los dos hombres, Hanji solo le dio una fugaz mirada a Levi y se subió sin mediar palabra, mientras el capitán hacia lo mismo al tiempo que ignoraba olímpicamente todos los reclamos de su cadete, quien le preguntaba porque se rindió tan fácilmente, que si acaso no recordaba el peligro en el que Mikasa se encontraba; además de maldecir una y mil veces a quien consideró su amigo, Armin Arlet.

*En el calabozo del castillo*

Mikasa estaba tan absorta en su trabajo por buscar una salida de ese horrible lugar, que por poco y no se percató que el rey, Rod Reiss apareció frente a ella, del otro lado de la celda junto a otras dos mujeres, que cargaban consigo agua y telas en las manos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Mikasa,-comenzó a hablar Rod—Como sabrás, soy el rey de las murallas, y vengo hasta acá para presentarme oficialmente y para encargarme de tu cuidado y preparativos para mañana.

-¿De qué preparativos hablas?—dijo ella mostrando su frívola personalidad, lanzando una mirada que a las dos mujeres las hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Pues, ya sabes que mañana tú te convertirás en la portadora de los hijos de Zeke, así que necesitas comenzar a prepararte desde estos momentos, para que todo quede listo lo más pronto posible.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado tal estupidez—soltó ella al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a los barrotes que los dividían.

-Sabemos que lo harás, no es cuestión de que aceptes o no, la única diferencia es que puedes escoger hacerlo por las buenas, dejando que tu hermano y amado capitán se vallan, claro, exiliados de las murallas; o si lo haces por las malas y nos veamos en la necesidad de matarlos de una buena vez.—dijo con un tono despreocupado.

-Imbécil, piensan matarlos de cualquier forma—dijo ella con odio en cada palabras.

-Sí, pero si cooperas, ellos tendrán la oportunidad de intentar sobrevivir—contestó—pero no estoy aquí para hablar, es momento de que vayas a prepararte.- Dijo y la celda se abrió permitiendo que varios soldados entraran para inmovilizarla, pero ella, presa del odio y repudio que ese hombre volvió a despertar en ella, acabó con cada uno de ellos, dirigiéndose luego a las dos mujeres, que dejo inconscientes con un par de golpes; para luego terminar persiguiendo por las escaleras al rey, quien era mucho más lento que ella, lo que le dio la ventaja de atraparlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Suéltame—dijo el a como pudo, pues ella lo agarraba fuertemente por el cuello.

-Lo haré en el momento que nos liberes, claro mientras dejes de moverte si no quieres que te mate de una buena vez—dijo y apretó más el agarre para darle a entender que no bromeaba.

-Lo ha-re—dijo entrecortadamente.

Los guardias comenzaron a llegar de todas partes del castillo para rodearla, pero el rey les dio la orden de no acercarse, sabiendo que si lo hacían, la chica cumpliría su amenaza. Zeke y Kenny no tardaron en llegar, cargando a Eren consigo, en un intento de pararla.

-Detente o lo mataré—dijo Kenny que sostenía fuertemente a Eren. Mikasa dudo por unos segundos pero no soltaba al rey.

-Deja que lo hagan—le grito su hermano a como pudo, sabía que si dejaban ir esa oportunidad, no escaparían jamás.

-Niño insolente—le dijo Kenny mientras lo tiraba al piso para patearlo. Mikasa por poco y sucumbió ante ellos, de no ser porque aun en esa situación, su hermano le pedía que no se detuviera por él.—Tú,- dijo a un soldado que estaba entre los presentes, estaba vestido con ropas un poco grandes para él, su cabeza permanecía siempre agachada y utilizaba un sombrero y un cubre bocas, tosiendo de vez en cuando, dando a entender que estaba bastante enfermo, pero aun con todo eso seguían cumpliendo con su deber—Como premio por servir al rey incluso en tales condiciones, mata a ese insolente—dijo y el chico ni lento ni perezoso sacó su arma y le pegó dos tiros en la nuca y en el pecho a Eren, dejando a Mikasa perpleja y rota por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Las fuerzas le fallaron, no podía creer que acababan de matar a su hermano, estaba destrozada, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas le salieron por sus ojos. Sentía sus piernas temblar, pero aun así no soltaba su agarre, ahora más que nunca no dejaría ir a ese malnacido.

-Te mataré!—grito al tiempo que rompía un cristal de la ventana que se encontraba cerca suyo y luchaba por cortar la garganta del hombre, pero al estar en tal condición, llena de todo tipo de emociones fuertes y dolorosas, pudieron contra ella luego de un par de minutos, aunque el cuello del rey quedo profundamente herido, además de otras partes de su cuerpo que resultaron heridas por Mikasa en el ataque.

-Lleven al rey donde un doctor enseguida!—Ordeno Zeke y luego se acercó a Mikasa para darle una cachetada que retumbo en todo el salón, dejando asombrados a los soldados presentes, a todos excepto a Kenny, que conocía la personalidad salvaje del hombre. Luego la tomo por la cara y la obligo a ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Eren que el chico que lo mato y otros más arrastraban fuera del lugar.—Mira! A todo lo que llego tu maldita necedad—decía y apretaba tanto su mano contra la cara de la chica que las venas de este se miraban claramente en todo el brazo—Y eso no es todo—dijo luego de percatarse por medio de la ventana de la aparición de cierto hombre con cabello negro, desde lo lejos no se miraba la cara de Levi, pero por la forma en que lo traían esposado no le quedaba duda que era él.—Disparen!—ordeno de manera que todos los soldados se acercaron a las ventanas y abrieron fuego contra él, quien cayó al suelo al instante, con un charco de sangre rodeando su cuerpo. A Zeke no le importo ni siquiera herir a sus propios soldados con tal de acabar con Levi en ese mismo momento.

Mikasa, quien observo todo, no pudo más y sintió como todo dentro de ella se moría al ver el cuerpo de su amado de la misma forma que minutos antes quedo el de su hermano. No podía más con tal dolor, ya no reaccionaba, ya no pensaba, y de repente, en el momento menos oportuno, oyendo solamente como Zeke le decía que todo era culpa de ella; se desmayó.

 **FIN**

 **Nah mentiras, nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Queridos! Esta el nuevo cap, algo cortito pero es que lo bueno viene después :3 espero les guste mis amados.**

 **Besos y mil gracias por leer y en especial gracias a "ficssonlomejor" "Asanohao" "Cerisier Jin" "SarahMichelleAckerman" y "Nowara" por sus lindos comentarios.**

POV MIKASA

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en una habitación, con ropas nuevas y sin manchas de sangre; me asegure de estar sola y sin poder esperar más, lloré. Dolida por haber perdido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, y frustrada por no saber qué sería de los demás, ¿Dónde estaría Armin?, no lo había visto desde el día del ataque, y la última vez que lo oí estaba siendo torturado.

Lloraba amargamente hasta que de repente sentí un fuerte mareo y ganas de vomitar; busque un baño enseguida y vomite. No se me hizo nada raro sentirme así debido a todas las emociones que había tenido, además de que no había probado un solo bocado desde la captura.

-Permiso—escuche la conocida voz de Kenny entrar a la habitación, así que me limpie las lágrimas y salí del baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?—le pregunté.

-Señorita solo venía a ver si todo estaba listo, Zeke no tardará en llegar para comenzar con el plan—dijo maliciosamente—me gustaría ser yo quien estuviera como tan exótica mujer, pero debo admitir que él es el único que tendrá ese placer—soltó socarronamente y la sola idea de ser tocada por alguno de esos dos me hizo enfermar.

-Me tendrán que matar primero—dije venenosamente, después de que me quitaron todo, ya morir no me importaba en lo absoluta.

-No te la pondremos tan fácil—menciono—no entiendo tu negativa, todos los que amaste están muertos ya, y los que siguen vivos te han traicionado, solo acepta tu destino—dijo y yo voltee a verlo.

-Nadie me ha traicionado—dije segura.

Yo no pensaría lo mismo, ese joven Arlet, el nuevo estratega real; ¿no era acaso amigo tuyo?—dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Me quede estática, ¿Armin, un traidor? No podía ser posible, el jamás haría algo así, o al menos eso esperaba. Seguí maldiciendo una y otra vez a todos eso hombres y a mi suerte, llorando nuevamente.

POV ARMIN

-Ya hemos recuperado el cuerpo—me dijo al tiempo que entraban sigilosamente a la habitación que me había dado el rey.

-¿Y los demás, están ya en el calabozo?—Pregunté.

-Así es, todo está saliendo tal como fue planeado—contesto y yo asentí, dándole la pauta para que saliera.

POV MIKASA

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, estaba tan perdida en mi dolor que no me di cuenta en que momento anocheció; y no hubiese notado nada de no ser porque el maldito de Zeke entro a mi habitación.

-Señorita Ackerman, es una verdadera tristeza encontrarla en ese estado—dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Deja de actuar de esa forma, no te queda—contesté fríamente, este hombre se me hacia el más repulsivo de todos.

-No deberías hablarle así al futuro padre de tus hijos— menciono y yo lo mire furiosa.

-Antes de que eso pase, moriré—le dije segura, el hecho de cargar a los hijos de quien me arrebató a los dos hombres que más he amado, me parecía repugnante.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro—dijo al tiempo que varios guardas entraban y me tomaban para amarrarme. Luche para evitar que eso no pasara, pero sentí como me inyectaban algo en el cuello, con lo cual mi cuerpo comenzó a adormitarse, perdí todo control de él y solo podía mover los ojos y boca.

Todavía sentía el dolor que esos hombres me causaban por su fuerte agarre, pero no podía soltarme, ni siquiera podía mover un musculo.

-Bien, déjenla sobre la cama—dije Zeke y todos los hombres obedecieron, dejándome en el lugar y saliendo de la habitación—solucionado el problema—prosiguió—déjame explicarte que lo que te he inyectado es un suero experimental con el que perdiste toda la potestad sobre tu cuerpo, pero, podrás sentir; sentirás como te hago mía quieras o no—dijo con una mueca demoniaca, cosa que aunque no lo demostrara, me asusto, estaba a su merced, y no podía hacer nada.

Tenía muchísimo miedo, más cuando el comenzó a tocar por encima de mi ropa, haciéndome maldecirlo una y otra vez, y ganándome varias cachetadas de su parte.

-Cállate, perra—dijo—yo sé que lo disfrutas—siguió diciendo estupideces.

-Te odio maldito—dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, para que no me besara.

-Te haré disfrutar más que el maldito capitán, ya veras, te olvidaras hasta de su muerte cuando me sientas—decía y sentía mis lágrimas queriendo salir, porque nunca imagine terminar en esa situación; sola, sin ninguna salvación, con un hombre que no quería nada más que usarme y yo no tenía forma de salir de esta.

"..Levi…" Pensé dolorosamente al tiempo que sentí como Zeke me desabrochaba la camisa. Como hubiese deseado poder haber tenido un hijo suyo, un hijo del hombre que amo, y quien ahora está muerto. Comenzaba a imaginarme lo hermoso que hubiese sido, y el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba, porque eso jamás pasaría, mi realidad era diferente ahora, era más oscura y triste de lo que nunca pensé, seria obligada a engendrar hijos del ser que más odio.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Linduras, me sentí mal por darles un cap tan corto, asi que aquí el cap numero 11 :3**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **Asile-chan**

Un fuerte estruendo me hizo volver a la realidad, era la puerta abriéndose de golpe, que logro hacer que Zeke se apartara de mi para ver a que se debía tal acto

-¿Quién diablos hizo eso?—preguntó molesto.

-Tsk, Idiota, todo este lugar está asquerosamente sucio—resonó una voz que parecía sacada de mis más profundos deseos, no podía ser cierto, tenía miedo que mis oídos me traicionaran y que mi ahora acelerado corazón doliera más si lo que oía era un engaño de mi mente. Pero todos mis miedos se disiparon al oír la respuesta de Zeke:

-Le-levi Ackerman, pero tú, ¡estabas muerto!—dijo asustado el maldito hombre.

-Pues ya ves que no, pero para que estés seguro—hizo una pausa y lo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para poder levantarme y verlo, pero todo era en vano—Te daré una paliza con el que tu querrás morir.—finalizo y oí como ambos hombres se iban a los golpes.

Levi no tardó en dejarlo en el suelo, rogando por su vida. Luego sentí sus pasos acercándose hacia mí, mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba muy nerviosa, y, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente para poder verlo, sentí su cálida mirada al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y yo lloraba, dejándome llevar por su calor, pero sin poder corresponderle debido al suero.

-Pensé que estabas muerto—confesé aun llorando y él me miro directamente.

-Mocosa, no podía darme el lujo de morir cuando te encontrabas en problemas—contesto.

-Pero, yo vi como…-

-¿Me disparaban?—no me dejo terminar la frase, pero yo asentí ante su interrogante.—Verás todo fue planeado…

FLASBACK

POV LEVI

Mierda, nos rodearon otra vez los miembros de la policía militar que iban vestidos con tapa bocas y lentes, protegiendo su identidad al parecer, y eso que solo habíamos recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros; estaba dispuesto a luchar aunque en esta condición no fuese lo mejor. Pero todas mis intenciones se fueron disipadas al ver a Armin con la policía militar, ¿Qué hacia el pequeñajo rubio con ellos?

-Detenganlos—grito y los policías se acercaron a nosotros, haciendo que Jean atacara, pero yo, al ver más detenidamente a Arlet, me di cuenta que tramaba algo, la mirada de ese chico me lo dijo todo, y aunque no estaba nada seguro de que tenía en mente, decidí confiar en él.

-Capitán, ¿No luchara?—me gritaba Jean aun intentando librarse.

-Mira la situación, no podemos hacer nada—dije y el chico comenzó a gritarme tonterías, tenía ganas de darle un golpe y callarlo, pero si mostraba fuerza, tomarías medidas más extremas contra nosotros, además que lo que fuese que planeara ese rubio se vendría abajo.

Caminamos entre todos nuestros captores hasta llegar al carruaje que nos transportaría a los calabozos del castillo, ahí nos encontramos con las 3 chicas; Hanji solo me dio una fugaz mirada, estaba seguro que también se había dado cuenta de que el chico tenía algo entre manos.

En el largo camino, nos desviamos de la carretera principal, y Armin dio la orden de detener el carruaje, dejando salir a los policías encapuchados que se encontraban con nosotros, para luego mandar a bajarnos. El idiota castaño comenzó a maldecirlo, pero este solo le pedía que se calmara.

-Nos traicionaste—gritaba el chico.

-Armin, nos has vendido a todos, y ahora ¿Qué? ¿nos mataras aquí mismo?—secundo la castaña conocida como Ymir.

-¿Ma-matarnos?—tartamudeo una pequeña soldado rubia.

-Ya chicos, cálmense—dijo Arlet al momento que todos los soldados que nos capturaron se quitaban los sombreros y vimos en ellos rostros conocidos: eran soldados del escuadrón de reconocimiento.—Lamento la rudeza, pero era necesario.

-Un gusto verlos, chicos—habló Springer, ese chico calvo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Connie!—dijo Ymir sorprendida.

-Veran, la única forma de infiltrarnos y recuperar a Mikasa y Eren es disfrazándonos, por lo que fue necesario capturarlos nosotros mismos—dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—pregunto Jean moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-No seas Idiota, de habérnoslo dicho antes, en el pueblo, cualquier persona podría haberlo escuchado.—dije hartó de las tonterías que el cara de caballo hablaba constantemene.

-Levi tiene razón, necesitaba tenerlos lejos de la multitud—me secundo Hanji.

-Bien, lo siento—se rindió el chico.

-Bueno, ahora ,les explicaré lo que haremos, ustedes 4,-dijo refiriéndose a Ymir, Christa, Jean y Hanji,- serán escoltados por la puerta trasera, a los calabozos cercanos donde tienen a Eren, Heichou, entrara por el lado este, donde lo esperara Annie para escoltarlo donde creemos tienen a Mikasa.

-¿Pero cómo explicaras que el capitán no se encontrará con nosotros?—preguntó Ymir.

-Lo suplantaremos, con un soldado de la policía militar al que logramos manejar, el, ya sabes , es parecido físicamente a el capitán en el cabello negro y, y…-

-Es de seguro un bajito—rio Hanji y yo le tire una fría asesina.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que tenemos que hacerlo lo más realista posible, creemos que Zeke Jeager, buscara al capitán para matarlo justo cuando ponga un pie en el castillo, así que debemos actuar rápido antes de que se encuentre con él cara a cara y se dé cuenta que es un impostor.

-Espera, Zeke, ¿Jeager?—preguntó Hanji confundida.

-Si, al parecer es medio hermano de Eren, pero esa historia se las contaré después; el hecho es que él, Rod Reiss y Kenny el destripador están planeando usar a Mikasa para procrear niños con su fuerza y completándolos con los malignos genes de Zeke—finalizo Arlet y por dentro mi cabeza era una locura. Primero, me di cuenta que el viejo de Kenny estaba involucrado en todo esto, lo que quería decir que había una posibilidad de reencontrarme con él, después de la última vez que nos vimos, ese bastardo bailaría sobre mi supuesta tumba; pero lo que verdaderamente me aletero fue saber que el malnacido de Zeke quería utilizar a la Mocosa para tal acto; eso no lo permitiría jamás, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible y acabar con él, el solo hecho de pensar que podría hacerle algo me alteraba de sobremanera.

-Si así son las cosas, es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo—dije lo más neutral que pude, pero no me salió del todo bien al parecer, pues los soldados me miraban aterrados.

-Si-si capitán, todos, suban de nuevo, ya saben que hacer—ordeno el joven Arlet.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la carretera principal, el camino al palacio era corto desde ese punto, pero para mí cada segundo valía demasiado, de solo pensar que le pondría las manos encima a Mikasa me alteraba totalmente.

"Aguanta Mocosa, pronto estaré allí"


	12. capitulo 12

**Perdón por la tardanza lectores míos, pero espero esta cap les guste :3**

 **Besos!**

En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos ya en las puertas traseras del castillo, entramos sin ningún inconveniente y antes de que los 4 primeros se bajaran, yo escondí mi identidad, poniéndome ropas de policía militar y quitándome la maloliente ropa que traía.

El policía que me suplantaría entro en escena al mismo momento en que los demás fueron escoltados a los calabozos, entró y se puso la ropa que yo acababa de quitarme. Nos dirigimos luego a la parte delantera del castillo, donde en el momento en el que el carruaje se detuvo y el supuesto yo bajo, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, logre divisar a Mikasa en uno de los ventanales, con la mirada perdida y claramente devastada; fue un choque para mi verla en esa forma, pero me esperanzaba saber que dentro de poco la rescataría de todo el martirio.

Luego de ese espectáculo me di cuenta de los enfermo que tendría que estar Zeke para que ni su propia gente le importara, puesto a que aunque los que escoltaron a quien se hizo pasar por mí eran soldados nuestros, él no lo sabía, pensaba que eran policías suyos, y los puso en peligro de muerte.

Pensaba dirigirme de inmediato hacia donde la mocosa se encontrara, pero Armin me detuvo explicándome que tendría que dejar pasar un tiempo, en el que debía actuar como cualquier otro policía militar.

Entramos al castillo y pase lo más desapercibido posible, adentro en la habitación que se le había asignado como oficina, Armin hablo con otro soldado encubierto diciendo que le habían disparado a Eren y que su cuerpo ya había sido recuperado; pero a pesar de la noticia el chico se mostró tranquilo, como si lo esperara; y su respuesta fue que limpiaran su cuerpo y que estuviesen listos para el momento en que despertara.

-¿Y los demás, están ya en el calabozo?—Pregunto el chico y la respuesta del soldado fue afirmativa. Yo no entendía nada en absoluto, así que el comenzó a aclarar de a poco mis dudas:

-Vera capitán,-comenzó a hablar—cuando fuimos capturados, luego de haberme desmayado, aparecí amarrado justo en esta habitación, donde el rey me pidió ser su nuevo estratega; al principio no supe que hacer, pues si mi plan no funcionaba seria visto como un traidor; pero por otro lado, era la única oportunidad que tenía para intentar salir de este problema—decía—Así que me convertí en su nuevo Peón, pensé que sería más difícil tener tiempo a solas para poder pedir ayuda al escuadrón de reconocimiento, pero al parecer estaban tan metidos en su plan de hacer a Mikasa la portadora de los hijos de Zeke que no me pusieron casi ninguna traba para poder comunicarme con el cuartel. En pocas horas logre comunicarme con el comandante Erwin y por la noche mandó a muchos de nuestros colegas, quienes tomaron el lugar de todos los soldados que dejaban inconscientes y quienes por el momento se encuentran bajo custodia de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Ya veo—dije- ¿pero qué paso con el mocoso de Eren?—pregunté.

-Estaba seguro que en algún momento lo matarían, púes su objetivo es Mikasa, no él, por lo que además de los soldados, también pedí que trajeran unas armas en las que hemos trabajado la comandante Hanji, con las cuales pensamos detener a Eren en el momento en que se saliera de control siendo titán; por lo que en su forma humana solo logra lastimarlo, pero sin herirlo a muerte. Quien causo la supuesta muerte de Eren fue uno de los nuestros, por lo que hicieron disparos limpios y el está solamente en un estado de inconsciencia, del que despertará de 12 a 24 horas, según lo previsto por la teniente.—dijo y pude apreciar la brillante mente de este chico, sí que había pensado en absolutamente todo.

-Fue un plan, Arlet—dije al chico.

-Solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir—me contesto.—Espere solo un poco más, iré a ver dónde tienen a Mikasa y si es el momento para que comience el plan—finalizo y salió por la puerta.

Espere y espere, mientras en mi mente planeaba una y mil formas de salvar a la mocosa. Arlet tomo su tiempo para regresar, y eso me ponía impaciente. Pero al fin de tantos apareció dándome la pauta para ir a rescatarla.

-Está en la última habitación de la planta de arriba, debes apresurarte porque en cualquier momento Zeke llegara, los demás dejaremos el camino libre para cuando regresen—dijo y yo partí rápidamente.

Corrí y me di cuenta de la inmensidad de ese lugar, o tal vez solo lo sentía asi por el estado de impaciencia que me llenaba, en mi interior algo me decía que debía apresurarme más, que la mocosa estaría en problemas. Me encontré a un par de policías en el camino y los iba apartando lo más rápido posible, pero en un breve momento me vi de nuevo rodeado.

-Demonios, no tengo tiempo para esto!—dije comenzando a acabar con ellos, pero pude divisar que uno de ellos, peleaba junto a mí, con su ayudo terminamos en cuestión de segundos y el soldado que me ayudo se quitó el sombrero y vi que se trataba de Lionheart, la novia del mocoso.

-Sigue, me encargare de detener a los que vengan—dijo y yo seguí con mi camino.

-Llegue al fin a la habitación donde Mikasa estaba retenida, oía la voz del maldito de Zeke desde afuera:

"-Te haré disfrutar más que el maldito capitán, ya veras, te olvidaras hasta de su muerte cuando me sientas" decía y me lleno de tanto coraje que con un estruendoso golpe derribe la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos hizo eso?—preguntó el imbécil molesto.

-Tsk, Idiota, todo este lugar está asquerosamente sucio—dije y pude ver la cara de terror que ese malnacido puso.

-Le-levi Ackerman, pero tú, ¡estabas muerto!—dijo asustado el maldito hombre.

-Pues ya ves que no, pero para que estés seguro—dije haciendo una pausa y dándole la mirada más siniestra que pude-—Te daré una paliza con el que tu querrás morir.— finalice y comenzamos a irnos a los golpes. No tarde en dejarlo casi muerto, arrepentido de haberse metido con nosotros.

Me acerque luego a Mikasa quien parecía estar inmóvil, la vi lleno de amor y la abrace.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

POV MIKASA

Muchas de mis dudas fueron aclaradas con la explicación de Levi, entendía ahora que Armin no era un traidor, y que ni Levi ni Eren estaban muertos, lo que me llenaba de alegría, pero no era tiempo de bajar la guardia, todavía estaba en territorio enemigo.

-Levi, necesitamos salir de aquí, pero no puedo moverme, Zeke me inyecto un suero con el que mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil—dije y el terminaba el abrazo para levantarse y tomarme en brazos.

-descansa, ya has pasado demasiado, déjame todo a mi ¿entiende mocosa?—dijo y yo asentí, para luego salir de esa habitación y dirigirnos en busca de nuestra libertad.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Chicos! Aquí el siguiente cap :3**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

 **PD: ya huele a que el final esta cerca.**

 **Asile-chan.**

Levi corrió con Mikasa en brazos por el pasillo lleno de policías muertos, al azabache le parecía repugnante el espectáculo, más al saber que no eran titanes los causantes de tan atrocidad, sino humanos que luchaban por la libertad que otros de su misma especia les habían robado.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado para después, por el momento su única meta era salir de aquel lugar junto a Mikasa y los demás miembros del escuadrón; con los cuales se encontró justo al bajar las escaleras, todos con un terrible aspecto: "Uniformes manchados, muchos heridos, y otros que a duras penas podían seguir de pie, como era el caso de Armin.

Pero incluso con todo eso, todos seguían con la mirada llena de determinación y los ánimos de darlo todo seguían presentes.

-Mikasa, Heichou—estamos listos para partir.

-¿Y Eren?—preguntó Mikasa.

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes—le contesto el chico titán acercándose a ella- ¿Estas Herida?—pregunto preocupado al ver como el capitán la llevaba en sus brazos.

-Le inyectaron un suero que evita que su cuerpo se movilice—contesto Levi.

-Esos imbéciles…-dijo Eren con Impotencia mientras apretaba los puños.

-No es el tiempo ahora Eren, hay que irnos!—les recordó Armin y Eren regreso a su lugar, a la par de Annie para salir de ese castillo.

Hanji apareció junto a Ymir, Christa y Jean con caballos suficientes como para que todos escapasen, el chico castaño se quedó preocupado al ver el estado de Mikasa, pues se miraba pálida y con los ojos hundidos, pero al observarla más de cerca, noto que aun así su rostro estaba en cierta forma sereno; esto último, aunque le doliera admitirlo, el chico lo atribuyo a que se encontraba en los brazos del capitán Levi, y no porque el fuese el hombre más poderoso de la humanidad, pues ella también era una mujer fuerte, incluso más que 100 soldados, sino porque ella confiaba en él y en su amor; al parecer la chica estaba segura que en sus brazos nada malo podría pasarle, se dejaba sentir cuidada y protegida por ese hombre.

-Todos a los caballos—ordeno Levi sacando de sus pensamientos a Jean—Nos vamos.—dijo y todos comenzaron a montarse a cómo pudieron, algunos muy difícilmente debido a sus heridas, pero en cuestión de minutos estaban comenzando a cabalgar hacia la entrada del muro Sina.

El viaje fue veloz, debido a la rapidez con la que montaban, no les importaba asustar a varios habitantes ni pasarle encima a uno que otro policía militar que se metía en su camino, no era el momento ni el tiempo de andarse con delicadezas.

Llegaron a la entrada y los primeros fueron traspasando la muralla, respirando tranquilos al fin, quedando atrás Eren, Annie, Armin, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Hanji y Sasha.

-Se acabó la diversión—dijo alguien detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un disparo al aire para llamar su atención, se trataba de Kenny, quien había estado persiguiéndolos, logrando alcanzarlos justo en la muralla que dividía su libertad de su muerte.

Levi al verle, bajo de su caballo, dándole a Mikasa a Jean, logrando que ambos se sorprendieran.

-Llevate a Mikasa y cuida de que nada malo le pase nunca—dijo serio.

-Levi..—Dijo suavemente Mikasa, preocupada del peligro que Kenny significaba.

-Lo hare, capitán—dijo y se dispuso a irse en su caballo. Kenny intento ir tras ella, pero tanto Levi, Eren, Annie y Armin lo detuvieron, dejando al capitán de la policía militar riendo como maniaco.

-¿Creen que eso me detendrá?—dijo aun riendo.—Deben aprender que nunca estoy solo—dijo y comenzaron a salir montones de policías, quienes comenzaron una batalla a sangre con el escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Mientras los demás peleaban, Levi y Kenny estaban estudiándose mutuamente, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para matar al otro. Por un lado, Kenny era tan desalmando que no dudaría en matarlo incluso siendo familia; por el otro, Levi no estaba dispuesto a dejar vivir a quien representara un peligro para Mikasa, antes que nadie más se encontraba ella.

-Sobrino, ¿no te parece gracioso las condiciones de nuestro encuentro?—pregunto Kenny.

-Me parecen repugnantes—contesto Levi.

-Siempre tan frio y cortante—se burlo Kenny.

-Siempre tan idiota y desalmando—contraataco Levi.

-Me halagas—dijo el mayor al momento en que sostuvo su arma frente al azabache para provocarle una herida en el pecho, pero, que por suerte Levi pudo esquivar.

-Te estas volviendo lento—se burló el capitán acercándose lo suficiente como para dispararle en el hombre con un revolver que Armin le había proporcionado tiempo atrás. Pero este tiro fue esquivado y termino en la pared que tenía Kenny tras suyo.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de confiado.—contesto Kenny dejando su arma por una espada que tenía oculta, logrando alcanzar a Levi y herir su hombro Izquierdo. Este hizo una mueca de dolor apenas perceptible y siguió a la defensiva, buscando que utilizar para detener sus ataques.—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez—hablo de nuevo Kenny intentando herirle ahora el pecho, pero el azabache, logro agacharse lo suficiente para tomar una vara de bambú que se encontraba en el suelo y detuvo el ataque.

-No ganaras esta—dijo Levi sosteniendo con una mano la vara mientras con la otra tapaba su sangrante hombro.

-¿Qué no ganare?, solo mírate sobrino, ya ni siquiera podrías sostener bien una espada con esa herida—dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a herir a Levi, pero su espada choco contra otra que sostenía con fuerza cierta chica de cabello corto y color azabache se posicionaba frente a Levi.

-Mikasa—dijo Levi observando a la figura que estaba frente a él—deberías estar lejos—dijo en cierta forma a modo de reclamo.

-Logre recuperarme del suero un poco después que Jean me llevaba al cuartel—dijo la chica al momento que hacia la fuerza suficiente para lograr hacer de lado la espada de Kenny—y si te lo preguntas, Jean intento detenerme, tuve que dejarlo inconsciente, pero no podía dejarlos solos aquí—comento.

-Ten cuidado—dijo y ella le entregó otra espada.

-Vaya, la feliz pareja luchando junta—dijo Kenny aplaudiendo.—Lastima que su felicidad no durara mucho—dijo y otra chica se unió a la pelea, ella comenzó a luchar con Mikasa, la azabache debía admitir que era buena, tal vez hasta mejor que ella con las espadas, pero Mikasa no podía darse el lujo de perder, había mucho en riesgo, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas detenía cada ataque de la chica.

Mientras tanto Levi y Kenny seguían su pelea, pero esta no iba nada bien para el Heichou, y al ver a su alrededor el escenario era desalentador; muchos de los soldados, yacían casi derrotados, luchando débilmente contra la policía militar, Mikasa parecía también cansada ya, después de todo lo que paso la chica no estaba bien del todo y eso se reflejaba en su forma de pelear.

Ese momento de distracción le causo a Levi una caída, que Kenny aprovecho para inmovilizarlo y apuntar su arma justo en su cabeza.

-¿Últimas palabras?—pregunto Kenny y Levi no hallaba forma de salir de eso, pero le había prometido a su mocosa que no moriría, y no pensaba defraudarla, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, derribo a Kenny y tomando su arma dijo:

-No puedo morir Kenny, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, tú vives para matar, y yo vivo para asegurarel bienestar de los demás, de mi tropa, la ciudad y principalmente de Mikasa; me necesitan vivos, así que, buen viaje hacia el infierno, tío—dijo y disparo a Kenny, en el pecho directamente, asegurando su muerte en un par de segundos.

-Mikasa y la chica que peleaba con ella al oír es disparo voltearon inmediatamente, la chica parecía sorprendida y desbastada, dándole a Mikasa la oportunidad de herirla, y la azabache no la desaprovecho, le hizo heridas en ambos hombros y junto a Levi fueron a ayudar a los demás.

Ni todos esos policías, que le doblaban el número a sus soldados fueron rivales para ambos azabaches, terminando con ellos con agiles movimientos, para luego cruzar por fin la puerta de la muralla, dejando atrás la ciudad de Sina.

Ya del otro lado, utilizaron carruajes de los aldeanos para trasportarse, todos quedaron desmayados en el camino por sus múltiples heridas, que serían tratadas de emergencia al llegar al cuartel. Solo Mikasa y Levi permanecieron despiertos todo el camino, velando por los demás, a pesar de estar profundamente lastimados también, en especial el capitán, que aun contaba con las heridas que el titán le había causado meses atrás.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuartel, Erwin les dijo que se haría cargo de todo, por lo que ambos fueron también a la enfermería. Sus heridas fueron suturadas y la gran cantidad de anestesia los hizo dormir justo después de ser curados.

Al día siguiente despertaron en la enfermería, con sus camas cerca, pues el comandante Erwin había mandado a ponerles así, pues según él, "Ellos ya habían pasado mucho tiempo separados". A pesar de que sus cuerpos dolieran tanto, sonrieron al encontrarse juntos.

Ese día solo fueron ellos dos y las enfermeras que llegaban a cuidarles, pasaban mayormente dormidos, y las veces que hablaron Levi le explico a Mikasa sobre como Kenny fue quien lo entreno durante un par de meses luego que su madre, hermana de Kenny muriera, pero que lo abandono cuando él se negó a matar a una persona inocente, solo porque "no había querido hacer tratos con él".

-Kenny era ya un asesino a sangre fría para ese entonces, por lo que estaba entrenándome para matar a quien se pusiera en mi camino—dijo el azabache—pero no fui capaz ni en ese momento de desesperación y soledad al ser un niño huérfano y abandonado de hacer tal acto—confeso.

-Es porque desde entonces eras una gran persona—contesto Mikasa, cosa que le sorprendió a Levi, esa chica siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para él.

Pasaron un par de días más y se reencontraron con Eren, Armin y los demás, quienes también se habían recuperado ya de la mayoría de sus heridas, por lo que los invitaron para celebrar juntos su triunfo y el hecho que ese mismo día todos serian dados de alta al fin.

-¿Entonces, vendrán?—pregunto Eren.

-No lo se Eren, a penas hoy todos saldremos de aquí y no creo que nuestro cuerpo soporte alcohol o mucha diversión—contesto Mikasa.

-Te prometo que no tomaremos—dijo Chirsta.

-Mucho—dijo por lo bajo Ymir, ganándose un codazo de la pequeña rubia—Auch, bien nada de beber.

-Sería un gusto que ambos nos acompañaran—dijo Armin.

Levi vio a Mikasa de reojo, queriendo observar si las palabras de sus amigos la habían convencido o no.

-Iremos—dijo el azabache y todos sonrieron campeones.

Al ser la celebración hasta bien entrada la noche, levi y Mikasa decidieron dirigirse a su amada habitación, la cual extrañaban después de tantos días sin ocupar, pero los pensamiento de ambos azabaches era totalmente distintos, por un lado, Mikasa iría a pasar tiempo con su amado limpiando un poco y descansando; pero por parte del capitán, él iba con la idea de recuperar el tiempo perdido de "otra" forma.


	14. Capitulo 14

**El ultimo cap lectore :3**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por su apoyo**

 **Asile-chan**

-Se siente bien regresar—dijo Mikasa entrando a la habitación que compartía con Levi, la que, para su sorpresa estaba perfectamente limpia.

-Erwin mando a Limpiar antes para que no lo hiciéramos nosotros—le explico el azabache.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo—dijo sinceramente la chica, pues todo había quedado tan bien como si el mismísimo Levi "Aseos locos" lo hubiese hecho.—Podremos descansar entonces—hablo, pero Levi tenía otros planes.

-¿Mmm? ¿Descansar? ¿No podemos hacer nada más…"Interesante"?—dijo el azabache a la vez que tomaba a la chica por la cintura y la atraía hasta el para besarla.

-Levi, todavía seguimos heridos—dijo ella cortando el beso, tratando de usar la razón antes de que se le acabase, pues ella deseaba a ese hombre de la misma manera que el a ella, pero no podía darse el lujo de lastimarle más cuando tenía heridas bastante grandes en el cuerpo.

-¿Todavía duelen tus heridas?—dijo el capitán, si era así, tendría que dejarla ir por esa vez, le costara lo que le costara, pues no iba a lastimarla, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar…

-No, estoy casi recuperada, pero recuerda también tus heridas y que dentro de un rato tenemos que reunirnos con los demás—dijo siguiendo su tarea de convencerlo.

-Yo estoy bien, resistiré, ellos pueden esperar—decía el azabache intentando convencer a su novia que seguía renuente ante su petición. Pero de repente recordó algo por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez, la chica no quisiera estar con él, -Mikasa,-dijo ahora separándose un poco para verla directamente a los ojos, con aires de preocupación y comprensión,-¿Sera que lo que paso con Zeke, sea la razón por la que no quieres tener nada de intimidad?—pregunto esperando no alterarla, si era así, él lo comprendería y la apoyaría para resolverlo, sabía que lo que ella paso fue duro, y ahora se sentía culpable por pedirle que de buenas a primera tuvieran sexo, cuando apenas habían pasado días algunos días desde ese horrible recuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa observaba directamente a Levi, sorprendida por su pregunta, eso no era para nada la razón, está claro que lo que Zeke intento hacerle no salió de su cabeza de inmediato, pero al estar con Levi era diferente, sabía que él no la dañaría, porque no había persona que la tratara más tierna y dulcemente, que el frio y cortante Heichou.

-Levi, sé que tú no eres él, nunca en mi vida podría compararlos—dijo enternecida por la preocupación del mayor y lo acerco para besarlo, primero de forma lenta y tranquila, para luego pasar a la desbordante pasión que ambos retuvieron por mucho, mucho tiempo.

De los besos pasaron a las caricias, decidiendo que ya era hora de satisfacerse; se dirigieron a la cama que compartían, donde el azabache la deposito suavemente, para quedar el arriba y seguir con sus besos ahora por todo su cuerpo, explorando cada rincón de su amada Mocosa y deshaciéndose de las prendas que estorbaban en el camino.

-Le-levi—decía ella entrecortadamente debido a las caricias que el mayor le depositaba, sentir sus manos paseándose por todo su cuerpo hacia que perdiera toda cordura y razón.

Mientras que el capitán estaba completamente feliz de por fin tenerla para él después de tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba más, las caricias ahora ya no eran suficientes, todo en su cuerpo pedía a gritos unirse por fin a la chica; por lo que detuvo sus caricias ganándose de inmediato una mirada curiosa de Mikasa, y comenzó a quitar su ropa dándole a la chica la gloriosa vista de su cuerpo. Terminada su labor se posiciono en la entrada de ella, y mientras la besaba comenzó a estocarla, ganándose varios gemidos por parte de su amada, que para él era el mejor sonido que sus oídos escucharon.

Se adentraba en ella, cada vez con más rudeza y necesidad, deseando sentir cada parte de su intimidad, mientras ella disfrutaba todo el deseo que desbordaba del mayor que hacía que tocara el cielo con cada estocada.

Después de un tiempo así, Levi comenzaba a sentir que estaba por acabar, por lo que con una fuerza todavía más bestial que la que ya usaba, comenzó a penetrarla duramente, hasta que sintió que todo su deseo salía de su cuerpo y llenaba el de la chica que tanto amaba.

Ella por su parte, al sentir las embestidas tan profundas y con fuerza inhumana que Levi le brindaba, también toco el cielo, solo unos segundos antes que él, sintiéndose plena y feliz.

Levi se separó de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, para abrazarla y darle un casto beso.

-Te amo Mocosa—dijo él antes de caer en el sueño profundo.

-Yo también te amo Enano—contesto la chica después de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Horas después Mikasa se despertó, dándose cuenta que ya era hora de celebrar con sus amigos, por lo que se apresuró a arreglarse un poco y a despertar a Levi, quien quería repetir lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero que, para desgracia de este, la chica negó hacerlo, alegando que tenían que bajar a disfrutar con los demás, pero prometiendo recompensarlo más tarde; promesa que le levanto los ánimos al azabache.

Bajaron y ya la mayoría de sus amigos estaban reunidos, comenzando la celebración; ninguno hablo sobre la tardía entrada de los dos puntuales azabaches, porque prácticamente todos se habían dado cuenta del salvaje encuentro entre los dos; y no, no porque fueran ningunos morbosos ni chismosos, sino porque sus "acciones" se oían en todo el pasillo o así lo descubrió Armin, quien todavía no era capaz de verlos a ambos a la cara sin sonrojarse, además de Eren y Annie, que después de oir toda la pasión desbordante, hasta se contagiaron y fueron a hacer de las suyas; o en última instancia, Jean, quien seguía un poco traumatizado por todo lo que oyó, y seguía maldiciendo la hora en que Sasha le había pedido ir por ese pasillo en dirección a la cocina, por bocadillos.

La noche paso entre bromas y buenos recuerdos, hasta que cada quien fue a su habitación, algunos lo suficiente ebrios como para necesitar un aventón y otros con bastante prisa para seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente, como era el caso de la pareja de azabaches, quienes se dieron el gusto de seguir dándose amor y demostrándose el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

.

.

Los meses siguieron pasando y las dos personas más poderosas de la humanidad volvieron a sus actividades, siguiendo sus entrenamientos, búsqueda con la legión de reconocimiento y demás, pero de pronto, a tres meses desde que fue secuestrada por Zeke, la azabache comenzó a sentirse bastante mal por las mañanas, se mareaba rápidamente y vomitaba casi diario, por lo que decidió ir a ver a Hanji para despejar dudas.

La azabache no sabe cómo, ni de qué manera, pero justo al momento en que la teniente la vio llegar a la enfermería supo que venía por algo en particular, pues se acercó a abrazarla y comenzó a hablarle.

-Sabía que vendrías pronto, he oído que has estado con muchos mareos últimamente—le comentaba sonriente—estaba segura que dentro de poco ustedes tendrían mini-azabaches—dijo ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y un sonrojo por parte de la chica, a ella se le había cruzado esa idea por la mente, pero hasta el momento no era más que eso, una simple idea, aunque Hanji hablaba como si fuera un hecho confirmado.

-Hanji, aun no esta confirmado nada—dijo ella tratando de mantener su compostura.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que estas embarazada, aunque las pruebas no estarán de mas—dijo al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a toda prisa por una prueba de embarazo, para luego meterla al baño y esperar que la hiciera.

Mikasa hizo el test y salió para esperar el resultado junto a Hanji, el cual estuvo listo en un par de minutos, la chica lo vio y su mirada se llenó de sorpresa y alegría, por lo que Hanji predijo que había tenido la razón en su corazonada.

Mikasa, por su lado estaba tan absorta en su felicidad, que tardó en reaccionar al abrazo que la teniente le estaba brindando, ahora su felicidad estaría completa, solo faltaba que se lo dijera a Levi, quien por suerte esa noche vendría de su exploración fuera de las murallas.

La chica fue a su habitación y espero hasta que el azabache llegara, pero estaba tan nerviosa que daba vueltas por todos lados, pensando una y otra vez en qué manera decírselo.

Cuando Levi llego, se encontró a su amada mocosa hecha un manojo de nervios, "genial" pensó, ya de por si él estaba ansioso por lo que tendría que decirle, y ahora encontrarla en ese estado solo hacia crecer su ansidad.

-Volvi, Mocosa—dijo al entrar y ver que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella se paró de su caminata y lo miro intentando mantener su compostura.

-¿Cómo te fue?—dijo ella tratando de hacer conversación.

-Todo bien ¿Y a ti?—pregunto el, pero al ver que la conversación ya iba rayando lo monótono, decidió ser directo—Ven tengo que hablar de algo contigo—dijo demasiado serio según Mikasa, pero es que al azabache los nervios se lo estaban consumiendo desde adentro.

-¿De qué se trata, Levi?—pregunto ella al acercarse a él.

-Ya no quiero ser tu novio—dijo directo el y luego guardo silencio, para la chica esas palabras eran tan difíciles de procesar que tuvo que sentarse en la cama para evitar caerse ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué justo ahora que le avisaría que seria padre? ¿acaso tenia a alguien mas' las dudas iban llenando la cabeza de Mikasa, pero no pudo seguir en sus ensimismaciones porque la voz de Levi volvió a sonar—No quiero seguir siendo tu novio—repitio y se arrodillo frente a ella, -Quiero ser tu esposo—dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa una caja con un anillo dentro, dejando a la chica más confundida que antes-¿Qué dices mocosa, Aceptas?—pregunto él esperando la respuesta de su amada.

-Claro que acepto, Levi,-dijo la chica que se abalanzo a besarlo, llena de alegría, tanto que desbordaba lágrimas de felicidad.—No hay nada que me gustaría más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Y con el tiempo, formar una familia—contesto el azabache, haciendo que la chica se pusiera de rodillas y tocara su vientre mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara—No me digas que…-dijo Levi sin creérselo.

-Serás papá, Enano—le contesto Mikasa y el chico sonrió ampliamente, ¡Era el broche de oro para su propuesta! Pues no solo se casaría con su amada Mocosa, sino que además seria Papá y formaría con ella una hermosa familia.

No pudo existir día más feliz que ese hasta el momento en la vida de los dos Azabaches, pues ahora más que nunca sabían que compartirían su vida no solo por estar comprometidos, sino también por el más puro fruto de su amor: "Su Hijo"

FIN


	15. Capitulo 15

**Epilogo!**

 **Bueno mis lectores, se que es algo tardado, pero aca el epilogo de Play love, espero que les guste :3**

 **Agradeceria sus reviews**

Habían pasado ya 20 años desde el incidente en Sina, y muchas cosas habían cambiado para todos, comenzando con la boda de Levi y Mikasa, que, para sorpresa de los mismos, fue una de las más aclamadas y esperadas en el cuartel, incluso en la muralla; ellos habían pensado en una boda sencilla, solo con los cercanos, pero terminaron casándose en la catedral central, con no menos de 700 invitados, los cuales, en su mayoría no supieron ni de donde salieron.

La pareja más poderosa tuvo a su primogénita en el primer año de casados, y al segundo hijo 5 años después; y también se habían mudado a una casa aparte cerca del cuartel, para tener un poco más de privacidad y sentir más el aire familiar.

Seguían cumpliendo con sus deberes en el cuartel, ella, como capitana del escuadrón de reconocimiento y él como teniente. Mientras que Hanji era la nueva comandante y Erwin ahora ocupaba el lugar del fallecido Dot Pixis.

Otra cosa que conmociono bastante a todos fue cuando descubrieron que Christa era en verdad Historia Reiss, hija ilegítima del malvado rey de las murallas, a quien ella con ayuda de sus amigos, principalmente de su estratega y prometido en ese tiempo Armin, derroco, quedando ella ahora como Reina de las Murallas, mejorando la situación con su bondad y apoyada por la inteligencia de su rubio amado.

El chico rubio y la dulce Historia iban a visitar al cuartel de vez en cuando, intentaban hacer tiempo para verse con sus amigos y ver cómo iba la situación en el cuartel, pues a pesar de vivir lejos, seguían siendo unidos con sus ex compañeros, cosa que demostraron al estar ahí para el nacimiento de los dos hijos de los azabaches, para la boda de Eren y Annie, 4 años después de sucedido lo de Zeke, o la reciente boda de sus amigos Connie y Sasha, porque si, después de casi 18 años, la chica al fin había aceptado al pequeño calvo.

Ambos rubios habían consumado su unión en matrimonio un año después de que Christa subiera al poder, y su hija nació 3 años luego de eso, la pequeña niña tan hermosa como su madre e inteligente como su padre, quien tenían por seguro, sería una gran gobernante en el futuro.

La guerra con los titanes siempre estaba, pero de a poco iban ganando más y más terreno para la humanidad. Si, la vida de todos había dado muchos giros, algunos más predecibles que otros, pero todos sin duda importantes.

Cada día conseguían darle un poco más de seguridad a las personas que protegían, pues, con dos titanes cambiantes de su lado, la reina y el rey de las murallas apoyándolos; y la familia más poderosa de la humanidad, el trabajo de vencer a los titanes y descubrir su origen era más sencillo.

Porque sin duda aunque los hijos de Mikasa y Levi no adoptaron su comportamiento serio y de pocos amigos, poseían una fuerza e inteligencia de gran magnitud como sus padres. Victorique, de 19 años fue la primera de la clase al graduarse, y era la líder del escuadrón de reconocimiento; una chica hermosa con los rasgos de su madre, y la altura de su padre, lo que la hacía más liviana y por consecuencia, le permitía utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales con mayor eficiencia.

Kazuya, hijo menor de la pareja, y quien guardaba un gran parecido con Levi, desde la forma de caminar, obsesión con la limpieza, y color de ojos; contaba con tan solo 13 años, y, a su corta edad ya había salido al mundo exterior, pues, para su padre, era de vital importancia que el chico conociera el mundo al que protegería en un futuro; pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que ese futuro no era tan lejano como se lo planteaban; pues ese viaje estuvo lleno de más peligros de los que se imaginaron, y a pesar de que para ellos no fue difícil salir vencedores, la astucia del chico ante esos problemas los sorprendió de sobremanera, incluso el propio Armin se vio asombrado cuando, después de que le contaran lo sucedido, le realizo una pequeña pero difícil prueba sobre estrategia, de la cual salió más que vencedor.

Ambos mini Ackermans era fuertes e inteligentes, pero cada uno había desarrollado más un potencial que el otro, haciéndoles un equipo imparable.

Sus amigos, claro está no se quedaban atrás:

Carla y Carlise, hijos de la pareja titán, habían heredado el poder de sus padres sin necesidad de matarlos, todo esto gracias a las investigaciones de Hanji. Los mellizos de 18 años eran muy conocidos en el campo de palabras por complementar sus ataques de titán con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que claramente les enseño su madre, además que, juntándose con Victorique y Kazuya, lograban derrotar a grandes cantidades de titanes enemigos en tiempo record.

Valeska ("regidora gloriosa") princesa de las murallas y de 16 años de edad, fue parte de la tropa de reclutas y se graduó llevándose el puesto de la 2 mejor de su generación, y a pesar de que no puede estar en el ejército tanto como le gustaría, pues sus deberes de princesa se lo impiden en muchas ocasiones a pesar de tener el total apoyo de sus dos padres, es una soldado de primera cuando se encuentra en el cuartel o realizando alguna misión.

Por último, Alyssa Smith, hija de Erwin y Hanji, quien cuenta con 18 años, posee la misma capacidad de liderazgo que su padre, y la pasión por el trabajo e investigación de campo que su madre, convirtiéndola en la persona perfecta para liderar al equipo de investigación, que su madre comenzó hace poco menos de 10 años.

Definitivamente las generaciones anteriores estaban llenas de personajes poderosos, inteligentes y valientes; pero los nuevos reclutas, líderes y soldados, no dejan nada que desear, pues gracias a sus padres y antiguos soldados, han demostrado de lo que son capaces y han dado más de lo que alguien habría creído podían dar.

"La humanidad siempre estará rodeada por villanos y peligros, pero con los miembros (tanto antiguos como nuevos) que conforman el cuartel de las tropas de Reconocimiento, tenemos la seguridad que los buenos, los valientes y los que ven por el débil serán siempre los vencedores."

 **Asile-chan se despide…**


End file.
